Tyranidzi
thumb|223px|Symbol, który Imperium przypisało Tyranidom Tyranidzi (ang. Tyranids), znani również pod wspólną nazwą Wielki Pożeracz. Są starożytną rasą szybko ewoluujących, hiper-agresywnych istot żyjących jedynie w celu własnego przetrwania. Obcy podróżują od planety do planety w ogromnych Flotach-Rojach, ogałacając światy z wszelkiego życia. Dlatego też Tyranidzi nie są zagrożeniem tylko dla ludzkości, lecz dla całej Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. To najbardziej obca rasa ze wszystkich obcych, bowiem nie pochodzi w ogóle z naszej galaktyki, nie zna nauki ani technologii - sami w sobie są żywymi broniami. Owi Xenos są bardzo poważnym problemem dla wszystkich frakcji Drogi Mlecznej, stanowiąc priorytetowe zagrożenie. Tyranidzkie floty przybywają na poszczególne planety, starając się pozyskać tzw. biomasę, która jest im niezbędna do przetrwania, ponieważ zapewnia materiał budulcowy dla uzupełnienia strat i tworzenia nowych osobników. Najważniejszą przyczyną pozyskiwania biomasy zaraz obok produkcji i funkcji energetycznej (niczym paliwo) jest pozyskiwanie nowego DNA, które dzięki specyficznemu rozmnażaniu się tej rasy pozwala na rekombinacje genów tak, by stworzyć doskonalszą jednostkę, lub zupełnie nowy podgatunek Tyranida. W ten sposób Tyranidzi nieustannie adaptują się i uczą, stanowiąc tym samym ostatecznego i idealnego łowcę. Całe tryliardy tyranidzkich organizmów składających się na Floty-Roj oraz oddziały naziemne są kierowane przez Umysł Roju - ich zbiorową świadomość, która kontroluje wszystkie jednostki naraz, od mikroskopijnych bakterii po kilkunastometrowe potwory zwane biotytanami aż po niebotycznie wielkie biookręty. =Historia= Pierwsze kontakty z Tyranidami nastąpiły na Wschodniej Rubieży galaktyki w 745.M41, poprzez zaatakowanie świata Tyran Primus - to właśnie stąd wzięła się nazwa Tyranidzi, którą obcym nadał Inkwizytor Kryptman. Był to jednak pierwszy jawny kontakt, bowiem Tyranidzi zostali zarejestrowani znacznie wcześniej. Pochodzenie Stworzenia te nie są gatunkiem z naszej galaktyki. Najprawdopodobniej obcy przybyli z jednej z niedalekich galaktyk, warto wspomnieć że obcy byli najaktywniejsi głównie w okolicach wschodu Drogi Mlecznej. Floty Tyranidów podróżowały przez intergalaktyczną niesamowicie zimną i niebotycznie rozległą pustkę, zahibernowane na eony, wybudzając się dopiero przy pierwszej napotkanej planecie. Istnieje jednak kilka teorii dotyczących przyczyny najazdu tej rasy na naszą galaktykę. Pierwsza z nich jest najbardziej oczywista - sugeruje ona, iż Wielki Pożeracz wchłonął całą biomasę ze swojej ojczystej galaktyki, co zmusiło go do opuszczenia domu i odnalezienia nowego źródła energii. Kolejna spekulacja zakłada, że Wielki Pożeracz zaryzykował niezwykle niebezpieczną podróż od galaktyki do galaktyki, gdyż uciekał do Drogi Mlecznej przed jeszcze większym zagrożeniem którym mógł być inny, o wiele groźniejszy gatunek Xenos lub katastrofa na niewyobrażalnie wielką skalę. Najstraszliwsze przypuszczenie głosi, że Tyranidzi są najstarszą rasą ze wszystkich, pochłaniającą galaktyki od niepamiętnych czasów... oraz że Droga Mleczna jest jedną z ostatnich, które przetrwały. Pierwszy Kontakt Oficjalny kontakt Imperium z Tyranidami jako całą rasą to atak Behemota w 745.M41 na Tyran Primus. Jednak występują wcześniej odnotowane przypadki. Okazało się, że występujące od pewnego czasu w galaktyce Genokrady - potwory, które potrafiły omamić ludzi - również należą do tej rasy obcych, a nawet wiele zwierząt od dawien dawna występujących na różnych planetach ma podobny genom co Tyranidzi. Tak więc atak Behemota uchodzi za pierwszą olbrzymią inwazję, nie zaś za pierwsze z pierwszych spotkanie. Najwcześniejszym odnotowanym napotkaniem skupiska Tyranidów we Flocie-Roju jest atak Floty-Roju Moloch na Ghodbę w roku 343.M41. Późniejszy to atak w 589.M41 na kosmiczny wrak Grzech Potępienia, który Umysł Roju wysłał jako rekonesans by znaleźć cel. Był on zainfekowany Genokradami, a zdobyć go próbowała 1. Kompania dwóch drużyn terminatorów Krwawych Aniołów pod przywództwem Sierżanta Lorenzo. Legendarny kosmiczny wrak odparł Anioły, a wstyd jaki ich ogarnął sprawił że wpompowali do wraku tak wiele trucizny jak się tylko da, wybijając wszystko w środku. Ratują tym samym wiele planet, na które Genokrady mogły się rozprzestrzenić. Innym wcześniejszym może być Kult Genokradów z roku 680.M41 na Ghosar Quintus. Z początku Ordo Xenos uważało Genokrady za zupełnie osobny gatunek. Jak się potem okazało zupełnie mylnie... Od dawna wśród ludzi Choć incydent Grzechu Potępienia i Molocha występują znacznie wcześniej przed Behemotem, to jednak można znaleźć jeszcze inne i znacznie wcześniejsze. Otóż dawno temu na świecie-kuźni Ecovoria istniała legenda o straszydle, którą straszono dzieci. Wykrzywieniec - jak je określano - miał być podziemnym, pająkowatym stworem który przyodziewał skóry ludzi, aby się pod nich podszywać. Dziesięć pokoleń później nagle spod ziemi wychodzą ludzie o czarnych kończynach i wykrzywionych twarzach. Skitarii próbują ich powstrzymać ale olbrzymia liczba wręcz ich zalewa. Na próżno... kult Genokradów doprowadza do wojny na pełną skalę, a bujda o Wykrzywieńcu okazuje się prawdziwa, kiedy na powierzchnię wychodzi Patriarcha z przywiązanymi do kręgosłupa ludzkimi skórami. Ma to miejsce na długo przed wydarzeniami z Grzechu Potępienia, ale znanych jest o wiele więcej i o wiele wcześniejszych kultów Genokradów. Choćby Ogniste-oczyszczanie Jauseth Septima przez Inkwizycję, czy Moraz III, gdzie dawno temu walczyli Catachanie albo Kult Tendricul wybijany przez Eldarów na żyroskopowej stacji na orbicie Delugenu, który przetrwał i rozprzestrzenił się przez głupotę Czarnych Templariuszy. Kulty Genokradów porozsiewane są po całym Imperium już od dawna, a więc oznacza to że tak naprawdę "agenci" Tyranidów żyli w cieniu Ludzkości na długo przed przybyciem ogromnych Flot-Rojów. Zanim przybyły Floty-Roje każdy uważał że są autochtonicznym gatunkiem księżyców Ymgalr i że to właśnie stąd pochodzą pierwsze Genokrady, co wskazywałoby że w tamtejszych okolicach nastąpił jeden z najwcześniejszych kontaktów Ludzkości z Tyranidami, zanim owe Genokrady rozlazły się po Drodze Mlecznej i pozakładały Kulty. Prastare najazdy Tyranidów Choć przykłady Genokradów mówią że Tyranidzi nawiedzali Drogę Mleczną wcześniej niż przypuszczano i przeniknęli do ludzkiego środowiska, to jednak wielu Magos Biologis, którzy uważają się za ekspertów twierdzą że Tyranidzi pojawili się znacznie wcześniej. Świadczyć o tym mają dowody archeologiczne; Xenos którzy niedawno przybyli to po prostu Tyranidy w znaczącej liczbie. Czy dawne najazdy to wczesne formy Flot-Rojów? Czy może siły zwiadowcze? A może stworzenia zbliżone do Tyranidów, ale uciekające przed nimi? Pozostają spekulacje, ale wielu starszych członków Ordo Xenos, w tym Kryptman, utrzymują że są to ślady organizmów zwiadowczych. Oraz że gdyby od razu i zdecydowanie były tępione, to udałoby się uniknąć inwazji. M35, system Tiamet, infekcja Dowodem wcześniejszych inwazji są wydarzenia w systemie Tiamet w M35, który znajduje się na Wschodniej Rubieży - rejonie olbrzymiej aktywności tych Xenos. Otóż w 35. tysiącleciu system ten odkryła flota Eksploratorów z Triplex Phall. Siedem planet było zdatnych do życia ale niezależnie od ich bardzo zróżnicowanych klimatów zamieszkiwały je ekstremalnie agresywne bestie, kierowane przez niespotykaną inteligencję. Xenobiolodzy ustalili że wywodzą się od wspólnego przodka i wykreowały różne formy przemieszczania się by infekować kolejne światy. Ludzka flota została wyniszczona, ale udało się zbiec i wezwać pomoc. Planety były wielokrotnie bombardowane fuzyjnie, ale nigdy nie udało się wyprzeć z nich doszczętnie Xenos. Obecnie system Tiamet objęła Flota-Rój Kraken i jego losy są nieznane. Większość teorii na temat Tiamet jest zgodna że za stan systemu odpowiadał jakiś rodzaj sondy tyranidzkiej; nasienia Tyranidów, możliwe że DNA kodowanego na poziomie molekularnym. W jakiś sposób, czy to przez kosmiczne odpady czy też wiatr słoneczny, nasienie zostało wprowadzone do systemu i rozprzestrzeniło się, tworząc lokalny i prymitywny Umysł Roju i niezwykle drapieżny ekosystem. Podejrzewa się że to właśnie przez Tiamet na księżyce Ymgarlu dostały się pierwsze w galaktyce Genokrady, które potem infekowały inne statki, a następnie podziemia planet, gdzie zakładały rebelianckie wojska Kultów Genokradów. Co ciekawe pozostałości Floty-Roju Tiamet krążą blisko Północnych Rubieży w Segmentum Obscurus. M36, system Helican, Legion Ouroboris Innym przedwczesnym najazdem Tyranidów jest ten z M36. W owym milenium ówczesny Kardynał planety Thracian Primaris, zwany Miriamulusem Starcem (ang. Miriamulus the Elder) odnotował historię Legionu Ouroboris, który lata wcześniej zaatakował system Helican. Został opisany jako "skrzydlate stwory kipiące piekielną gorączką", które rzekomo spadały z nieba i niszczyły wszystko na swej drodze. Przypomina to opis ataku Chaosu, jednak tekst pozwala odkryć że agresorem były monstra "wypluwane z trzewi wielkich bestii, przysłaniających swą liczbą gwiazdy". Zaś zbadanie Tytana klasy Warlord Mechanica Cranus - weterana Wojen Ouroboris - ujawniło charakterystyczne przypalenia bio-plazmą i kwasami organicznymi. Kardynał opisał że Imperator przewodził siłom Imperium i to dzięki niemu Bestie z Ouroborisa rzuciły się na siebie. Dwunastodniowa bitwa w okolicach wyrwy Osnowy przy Oku Terroru zakończyła się zwycięstwem. Wyklucza się jednak obecność Imperatora ze względu na pewność iż bitwa miała charakter Postherezyjny. Spekuluje się że niektóre Tyranidy zostały odciągnięte od swych Flot-Rojów i zostały wessane w zdradliwe prądy Osnowy, pojawiając się dopiero w Oku Terroru. Stworzenia musiały przejść przez ekstremalne zakłócenia czasowe, mutacje oraz kanibalizm. Do dziś nie wiadomo czy Tyranidzi wykorzystują świadomie Osnowę, ale uważa się to za mało prawdopodobne. M38, świat Zorastra i Attila, uciekinierzy Wielkiego Pożeracza W 38. milenium w Segmentum Tempestus oraz Ultima zaobserwowano kilka dużych, tajemniczych, wędrownych flot. Statki przypominały muszle, które były wytworzone z kamienia. Choć były podobne do Flot-Rojów to nie były Tyranidami i ochrzczono je mianem Collossus. Okręty zamieszkiwały stworzenia przypominające centaury, które komunikowały się z innymi rasami tylko i wyłącznie telepatycznie. Czegoś takiego nie stwierdzono nigdy u żadnego Tyranida ani przed tym zdarzeniem, ani po. Mieszkańcy Collossusów twierdzili, że są niewolnikami którzy uciekają przed swymi oprawcami, szukając schronienia. Jednakże przez to że często kontaktowali się z innymi rasami i podejmowali próby osiedlenia się na terytorium Imperium to w M39 ogłoszono ich Xenos Horribilis. Xenobójcza, pięćdziesięcioletnia wojna Zorastry i Attily rozpoczęła się, kiedy nagle cała rasa z Collossusów szaleńczo zaatakowała światy Ludzkości, ukazując swą prawdziwą i morderczą naturę. Ostatni Collossus został zniszczony w 226.M39 przez obronę orbitalną Zorastri. Uderzenie jego szczątków o północną półkulę spowodowało że aż do późnego okresu 41. milenium zamieszkiwanie tej części planety było niemożliwe. Dopiero teraz floty Eksploratorów starają się ułożyć kawałki układanki w jeden, prawdziwy obraz tamtejszej sytuacji. Autochtoniczni Tyranidzi Choć poprzez incydent w systemie Tiamet na księżyce Ymgalr dostają się Genokrady, to na początku uznawane są za lokalny hiper-agresywny gatunek, który występuje od dawna. Bowiem główną cechą Tyranidów jest również adaptacja. Dlatego też istnieją światy, na których gatunki Tyranidzkie, alb ich spadkobiercy, występują niczym rodzime. W samym sercu Imperium wiele organizmów uzyskało legendarną reputację nie tylko ze względu na dzikość, zażartość i agresywność ale i właśnie niewytłumaczalne występowanie. Uważa się że mogą to być pozostałości jakichś sił Tyranidzkich. Przykładem jest niezwykle zabójczy i potężny Catachański Diabeł, który z pewnością ma genetyczne koneksje z Tyranidami zwłaszcza z Trygonem. Według xenobiologów należał do sił awangardy Tyranidów, kiedy dawno dawno temu jakaś armada Tyranidów zaatakowała planetę Catachan. Utrzymują oni iż statki Wielkiego Pożeracza zostały odparte, ale siły obcych pozostały na planecie i pozbawione wpływu Umysłu Roju zdziczały i stały się autonomiczne, następnie adaptowały się aż wyewoluowały w monstra ochrzczone mianem Catachańskich Diabłów. Innym takim tyranidzkim stworzeniem, które utraciło kontakt z Flotą-Rojem jest mózgoliść, potomek tyranidzkiej Pijawki Mózgowej. Również ogromny, podwodny Kraken z Fenris stanowi pozostałość po tyranidzkim gatunku. Podobno zakon Kosmicznych Wilków posiada trofea, które biologicznie przypominają Tyranidy, datowane na okres 36. milenium, w tym między innymi Jajo Krakena. Wojny Tyranidzkie Po pierwszym pojawieniu się obcy poczęli nieustannie nękać Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej w bardzo małym albo większym stopniu. Główne Floty-Roje, ich pozostałości, czy pomniejsze siły zwane mackami albo flotami odpryskowymi atakowały różne systemy i planety. By usystematyzować całość takie wydarzenia odpowiednio podzielono, nazywając je Wojnami Tyranidzkimi. Wojny Tyranidzkie rozpoczynają się od najazdów jakiejś nowej floty i kończą zażegnaniem zagrożenia. 'Pierwsza Wojna Tyranidzka' Pierwsza Wojna Tyranidzka dotyczyła najazdu wielkiej Floty-Roju od wschodu. Nazwana została przez Inkwizytora Kryptmana Behemotem niczym potwór z baśni. Na ponad 150 lat przed jego przybyciem Umysł Roju wysłał forpocztę do naszej konstelacji gwiazd w postaci Genokradów. Zainfekowały one kosmiczny wrak Grzech Potępienia. Zadaniem Genokradów było zlokalizowanie biomasy, ale w 589.M41 to biomasa przybyła do nich w postaci terminatorów 1. Kompanii Krwawych Aniołów, która szturmowała Grzech Potępienia i wybiła je trucizną. Moloch - pierwszy z pierwszych Choć Krwawe Anioły oczyszczają Grzech Potępnia w roku 40 589 to nie uznaje się to za pierwszy oficjalny kontakt, bowiem dotychczas uważano Genokrady za rasę samą w sobie. Oficjalny kontakt z Tyranidami jako całościową rasą następuje dopiero 150 lat później kiedy pojawia się Flota-Rój Behemot. Ale jedna z Flot-Rojów atakuje ponad 250 lat przed szturmowaniem Grzechu Potępienia w roku 40 343. Otóż w 343.M41 zjawia się tajemnicza siła Xenos - Flota-Rój Moloch. Ale została ona błyskawicznie odparta i znikła. Ci konkwistadorzy Tyranidów niefortunnie trafili na planetę Ghodba. Nie był to zwykły świat; ani potężny świat forteca, ani uzbrojony po zęby świat-kuźnia, ani zabójczy rycerski świat. Zdecydowanie gorzej. Ghodba była niezwykle bardzo rzadkim światem testowym. Na Ghodbie testowano bronie i to nie byle jakie: od różnych wariantów Baneblade poprzez niezidentyfikowane super-ciężkie maszyny bojowe aż bo macrodziała gatlinga. Kiedy Moloch objął planetę, dosłownie tworząc szczelną blokadę i zrzucił siły to spotkał się z niezwykle potężną siłą. Całe falangi Baneblade'ów, Shadowsword'ów, Doomhammerów stały na czele sił obronnych, kosząc ogrom sił i wiele dowódców tyranidzkich, zasypując planetę ciałami Xenos. Problemem jednak był szczelny kordon Tyranidów na orbicie, przez który żadne posiłki nie mogły dostać się do planety. Przez wiele walk obok innych sił pozostał się ostatni szwadron Stalowej Furii - Miecz Ghodby, choć mocno uszkodzony. Kiedy niektórzy piloci wyciągają bronie i decydują się samemu walczyć to znikąd pojawia się tajemniczy Legion Przeklętych, który wspomaga działania. To zmienia wynik bitwy: Moloch zostaje rozbity i ścigany oraz niemal wybity. Ostatnie resztki armady znikają tylko po to by pojawić się wiele lat później. Behemot - pierwsze uderzenie Oficjalnie odnotowany przypadek spotkania Imperium z Tyranidami po raz pierwszy nastąpił podczas ataku Floty-Roju Behemot na oceaniczny świat Tyran Primus w 745.M41 od wschodniej części galaktyki, choć tak naprawdę Behemot wkroczył do naszej galaktyki już w 730.M41. Całe wydarzenie wchodzenia Behemota do galaktyki opłakiwali Eldarzy, którzy psychicznie wyczuwali ogrom Wielkiego Pożeracza i byli świadomi że zagrożenie Floty-Roju stało się potwornie realne. Śmierci cudem uniknął Światostatek Malan'tai w 739.M41, został bowiem ostrzeżony przez eldarskich obieżyświatów i zszedł z drogi Behemotowi. Zaś Tyran Primus, który stanowił wysunięty posterunek Adeptus Mechanicus, tajemniczo milczał. To jednak zdarzało się przecież planetom Imperium. Inkwizytor Kryptman podążył za swoim instynktem i mimo wszystko postanowił to zbadać, tą decyzją niejako uratował Imperium. Kiedy dotarł do celu planeta okazała się totalnie ogołoconą bez choćby atmosfery. Jak się okazało ze znalezionych dzienników Magosa Varnaka pomimo mocnego ufortyfikowania i własnej floty świat błyskawicznie upadł. Zanim to się jednak stało na Tyran Primus dotarł raport od flot eksploratorskich, że najdalej położone planety znane człowiekowi, sklasyfikowane dawno temu jako zdolne do podtrzymania życia, okazały się zwykłymi skałami. Inkwizytor Ordo Xenos chciał zaalarmować Imperium, ale jak się okazało Astropata nie był w stanie przekazać wiadomości Osnową w miejscu, gdzie przelatywała flota Tyranidów. Ten fenomen nazwano Cieniem w Osnowie i aby go przezwyciężyć i wysłać sygnał Kryptman obrał kierunek na Thandros. Cień w Osnowie nie pozwalała również na skok do Osnowy i tym samym uzyskania prędkości do podróży międzygwiezdnej. Sam Behemot kontynuował pożeranie kolejnych światów i leciał w stronę centrum galaktyki. Agent Imperium podążał śladem wielu, różnych i obumarłych światów, aż wreszcie dotarł do Thandrosa. Jak się okazało Wielki Pożeracz już dawno tam był - zdarł wszystko z powierzchni świata, zostawiając tylko skałę - wydarzenie to nazwano Incydentem Thandrosa. Kolejny na torze Behemota był Ultramar ze światem należącym do zakonu Ultramarines, Macragge. Na szczęście Astropacie Kryptmana udało się wysłać informację do tamtejszego Mistrza Zakonu, Marneusa Calgara. Pomimo że ostrzeżenie było niekompletne to nie zbagatelizowano go i zorganizowano imponującą obronę. W 757.M41 kiedy ma miejsce epicka Bitwa o Macragge, gdzie Xenos zostali ostatecznie zatrzymani i rozbici przez tytaniczny wysiłek Ultramarines i innych sił Imperium, choć obcy totalnie zdewastowali powierzchnię planety, zadali potworne straty, a Calgar przegrał pojedynek z dowódcą Tyranidów - Władcą Roju i został śmiertelnie ranny. Sami Kosmiczni Marines ponieśli ogromne straty i będą potrzebowali jeszcze całych wieków aby je uzupełnić. Behemot i tak przetrwał - dla przykładu w 820.M41 zakon Kosmicznych Marines Mortifaktorów abordażuje biookręt Behemota, oczyszczając go z xenos ze stratami dochodzącymi do 90%. Niewielka część Floty-Roju starła się z Orkami, które okazały się wymagającym przeciwnikiem. W 752.M41 Behemot jest odpierany przez orkową flotę i ich piracką bazę Szczerpaty (ang. Jagga), owymi siłami dowodził Kaptan Czarnypryk (ang. Kaptin Blackgit). Niestety Orkowie decydują się abordażować tyranidzkie biookręty, tym samym obudzili oni tamtejsze Tervigony, które wypluły z siebie niezliczoną ilość mniejszych Tyranidów. Te zaś zalały najeźdźców i przedostały się na ich statki i tym samym zgładziły załogę. Sprytny Czarnypryk przeczuł porażkę, kiedy komunikacja z załogą zawiodła i próbował uciec, napierając swym statkiem na zagradzający mu drogę jakiś biookręt Tyranidów... jak się okazało to nie był okręt, a mina zarodnikowa wielkości statku kosmicznego. Mina eksplodowała. Przemarsz śmierci Behemota zniszczył takie imperialne światy jak Helmont czy księżyce Ra'pson. Ale również Chaos upadł przed Tyranidami. W 753.M41 na planecie Sybari zebrały się siły renegatów Chaosu, zwane Cieniami Śmierci (ang. Death Shadows), którym przewodniczył Czarnoksiężnik Malafor. Przygotowywali się oni do ataku z zaskoczenia na Ultramar, jednak zostają zaskoczeni przez Tyranidów. Przez Cień w Osnowie Cienie Śmierci zostają odcięte i tracą lidera który na skutek tego dziwnego fenomenu oszalał. Mimo że stawiają bohaterski opór to w mniej niż godzinę Behemot ich wybija i pożera. Najazd mniejszych flot Po ataku Behemota przez Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej przewinęło się parę innych, malutkich flot-rojów. Każda dostała osobną nazwę jak Chimera, Scarabus, Gorgon czy Naga, ale nikt nie podejrzewał że są to prawdziwe Floty-Roje, a jedynie pozostałości po Behemocie. Jak się okazało tak naprawdę były to zupełnie osobne gromady Tyranidów, zwiadowcze. Umysł Roju porozsyłał je aby sprawdzić poziom obrony Drogi Mlecznej, punkty słabo obwarowane i zlokalizować różne rasy obcych do pozyskania genomu aby opracować nowe jednostki. Imperium Ludzkości w większości je zignorowało, bo te głównie atakowały planety kosmitów i eldarskie Światostatki. Naga - zmora Xenos W 801.M41 flotylla Tyranidów Naga wkracza w przestrzeń Ligi Ulumeathi i w czasie od C980 802.M41 do 920 807.M41 pożarła kilka pomniejszych obcych cywilizacji w okolicach ojczyzny tej rasy nawet nie zwalniając. Sami Ulumeathi przez 7 lat starć z Nagą doznali poważnych strat - poza wieloma planetami stracili też macierzystą - odratowując się ucieczką na inne kolonie, gdzie wprowadzili kwarantannę z obawy przed Genokradami na statkach kosmicznych. W 801.M41 Naga zaatakowała również eldarskie światy dziewicze i światy uciekinierów jak np. Eth-aelas. W 640 801 ofiarą Nagi pada pierwszy z nich, Tar-Etenil. Psychiczna fala, jaka rozbiega się po zabiciu wszystkich istot żywych, paraliżuje resztę eldarskich planet. Tyranidom z grupy Naga przyszło walcząc jednocześnie z trzema Światostatkami na raz - były to Idharae, Malan'tai oraz Iyanden. Z tego powodu rozdzieliła się i poczęła czynić większe szkody; starła siły eldarskie z powierzchni świata oraz przetrzebiła ich flotę. W 860 812.M41 siły Yriela dołączają do obrony, niszcząc flotę Tyranidów jednak za późno by uratować planety. Rozkazuje on oczyścić je z wszelkiego życia ogniem ze statków, ale niektóre Xenos i tak przetrwały. Nagle w kosmosie rozlega się psychiczny krzyk - kompletnie cały Światostatek Malan'tai zostaje zniszczony - tajemnicza śmierć z ręki Tyranidów ma miejsce w 459 812.M41. Eldarzy decydują się zejść na planetę Eth-aelas i dokończyć dzieło. Po serii krwawych wojen Naga zostaje zniszczona, ale jej szczątki nadal panoszą się po kosmosie. Była to pierwsza i niezwykle krwawa lekcja dla Eldarów dotycząca Tyranidów. Flota-Rój Naga wymierzyła niewielki cios także Ludzkości, ale zanim to nastąpiło ludzie sami sobie zaszkodzili. Pojawienie się Tyranidów i plotki o pożeraniu światów pobudziły tajemniczy, heretycki kult, zwany Kultem Całunu Otchłani (ang. Cult of the Veiled Oblivion). W 640 801.M41 organizacja zrobiła rewoltę na świecie Silax, i poczęła rozszerzać się pośród populacji światów wzdłuż Grupy Ybaric (ang. Ybaric Cluster). Niewiele później w 909 801.M41 pierwsza z planet Grupy Ybaric, Szkarłatny-Upadek (ang. Crimsonfall) zostaje zaatakowana przez obcych i (o ironio) upada w 870 802.M41. Kolejny na drodze był Silax, gdzie w 001 808.M41 Tyranidzi wybijają ubóstwiających ich zdrajców jak i walczących z nimi lojalistów. Kolos - upadek Malutka Flota-Rój Kolos atakuje planetę Hel w 848.M41, zostaje jednak odparta przez siły Kosmicznych Wilków. Zwalczanie Tyranidów trwa prawie 30 lat. W 897.M41 Kolos zrzuca na planetę Thressiax swoje siły, wyniszczając armię Imperium. Najwyższe Dowództwo Imperialne decyduje się ewakuować swoje wojska aby poddać świat Exterminatusowi, ale Kosmiczne Wilki zsyłają więcej jednostek na kosmiczny port aby ludność zdołała się ewakuować. Po tym procederze planeta zostaje zniszczona wraz z Tyranidami. 'Wydarzenia Pierwszej Wojny Tyranidzkiej' Wszelakie wydarzenia, wojny i potyczki, w których udział wzięli Tyranidzi w przedziałach czasu Pierwszej Wojny Tyranidzkiej. *'343.M41 - Przekuty Miecz'. Świat Ghodba, na którym Adeptus Mechanicus testuje wszelakie nowe i nie tylko uzbrojenia jest najechane przez nieznanego wroga. Tyranidzi z Floty-Roju Moloch (jak później zostaną nazwani) uderzają z niezwykłą siłą ale znajdujące się na planecie potężne machiny i systemy uzbrojenia odpierają ataki. Jednak nie na długo, wkrótce powoli padają pod naporem liczby xenos, jednak w porę przybywa Legion Przeklętych, z pomocą którego Moloch zostaje rozbity i niemal zniszczony. Resztki Floty-Roju uciekają. *'589.M41 - Grzech Potępienia'. Krwawe Anioły rozpoczynają serię szturmów na Kosmiczny Wrak Grzech Potępienia, który jest zainfekowany przez Genokrady. Nikt nie wie że te są awangardą Tyranidów. *'C. 730.M41 - Behemot Przybywa'. Ogromna flota biookrętów pojawia się na Wschodnim Skraju Galaktyki. *'739.M41 - Lot Malan'Tai'. Światostatek Malan'Tai zostaje ostrzeżony przez eldarskich Obieżyświatów przed nawałą Tyranidów. Błyskawicznie, póki jeszcze mają czas, zmieniają kurs Światostatku i usuwają się z drogi flocie Behemota. *'745.M41 - Śmierć Tyrana'. Następuje pierwszy oficjalny kontakt Tyranidów z Imperium, który kończy się błyskawicznym wyrżnięciem świata Tyran Primus i ogołoceniem go do samej skały. *'746.M41 - Pogoń Kryptmana'. Inkwizytor z Ordo Xenos, Kryptman bada tajemniczą ciszę Tyrana Primus. Dowiaduje się z dzienników Magosa Varnaka o nowych obcych, których nazywa od tej pory Tyranidami. Rusza by ostrzec Imperium. *'746.M41 - Incydent Thandrosa'. Podwójne światy Thandrosa, stanowiące kopalnie, stawiają słaby opór Tyranidom. Obie populacje giną błyskawicznie. *'746-749.M41 - Nie Poddaj się Obcemu'. Trzy kompanie Krwawych Aniołów wspomagają Ultramarines w walce z Behemotem. Po trzech niezwykle krwawych latach powracają na swój świat macierzysty, Baal znając wroga i mając biegłość w zwalczaniu go. *'748.M41 - Deszcze Ognia'. Flota odpryskowa Behemota natrafia na znajdujący się pod kontrolą Skitarii Daugel Helix. Posługując się wiedzą z kodeksu danych z Tyran Primus, rozpoczynają obronę. Dowódca kohorty zwany Alpha 9-Thyrrc odwraca bieg wojny nasycając atmosferę gazem z planetarnej rafinerii promethium. Neutronowe lasery Onagera podpalają niebiosa. Każda kolejna fala zarodników, która spada ku powierzchni planety zostaje podpalona. Taktyka zostaje zapisana w kodeksie danych i przekazana świecie-kuźni Accatran, gdzie zostaje zapisany w Archiwum Anomalis i.... zapomniany. *'749.M41 - Behemot Postępuje'. Eksploratorska Flota Imperialna Dorsari i światy Helmontu oraz księżyce Ra'pson upadają w wyniku ataku Floty-Roju Behemot. *'C. 752.M41 - Szczerpate Waaagh!'. Behemot zostaje zatrzymany przy pirackiej, orkowiej bazie Szczerpaty. Zwycięski Kaptan Czarnypryk rozkazuje abordażować okręty Tyranidów. W wyniku tej akcji Tyranidzi wyżynają załogę statków, a niewiele później umiera i kapitan. *'752.M41 - Prandium Pochłonięte'. Świat Prandium - klejnot Ultramaru okazuje się wyjątkowo łatwą zdobyczą dla Tyranidów. Niegdyś rajski świat, a obecnie skała jest pomnikiem zamierzchłej przeszłości. *'753.M41 - Rzeź Sybari'. Banda Marines Chaosu zwana Cienie Śmierci rusza na Sybarii by zebrać się i przygotować atak na Ultramar. Zostają odizolowani przez Cień w Osnowie i pożarci w mniej niż godzinę. *'754.M41 - Oczyszczenie Ymgalru'. Salamandry rozpoczynają xenobójczą kampanię na księżycach Ymgalr, zainfekowanych przez Genokrady. Pomimo potwornych strat księżyce są oczyszczone... albo przynajmniej takie się wydają. *'756.M41 - Szturm na Calth'. Biookręty Behemota zatruwają zarodnikami lodowy świat Calth w systemie Ultramaru, a następnie opuszczają orbitę planety aby połączyć siły z resztą floty nad Circe. Mimo że na Calth jest garstka Tyranidów, to są one prowadzone przez ogromnego Karnifexa i sieją spustoszenie. Tyrada trwa dopóki Komisarz nie trafia bestii idealnie w oko. *'757.M41 - Bitwa o Macragge'. Behemot dosięga Macragge i staje twarzą w twarz całemu zakonowi Ultramarines, którzy osiągają niezwykle krwawe zwycięstwo. Jednakże nie walczą sami, bowiem został on osłabiony po wielu wcześniejszych walkach z Gwardią Imperialną, której poświęcenie nie jest tak dobrze udokumentowane. *'789.M41 - Przebudzenie Potwora'. Nieświadomi ludzie wyciągają z lodów Calth potwora, myśląc że bestia jest martwa. Ta jednak przebudza się, a wraz z nią setki Tyranidów, które kryły się na Calth. Niewielkie siły Ultramarines ruszają by pozbyć się Karnifexa, tytułowanego Stary Jednooki. *'012 801- 920 807.M41 - Nowe Zagrożenie'. Mała Flota-Rój Naga zjawia się w Grupie Ybaric i pożera kilka pomniejszych ras na krańcach obcego państwa - Ligi Ulumeathi. *'201 801.M41 - Całun Otchłani'. Karmiony plotkami i opowieściami o ogromie xenos, pożerających planety, Kult Całunu Otchłani zaczyna rosnąć i rozprzestrzeniać się wzdłuż Grupy Ybaric. *'640 801.M41 - Psioniczna Fala'. Flota-Rój Naga pożera planetę uciekinierów Tar-Etenil. Śmierć świata skutkuje potężną, psychiczną falą uderzeniową, która uszkadza Duchy Świata na kilku bliższych planetach, przez co stają się łatwym łupem dla Tyranidów. *'690 801.M41 - Chciwcy'. W obliczu nadciągającej armady Tyranidów, planeta Tern wysyła na Szkarłatny-upadek siły. Część z nich zostaje jednak zaskoczona i przejęta przez piratów Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich świętowanie trwa krótko, zostają bowiem zniszczeni i pochłonięci przez Nagę. *'609 801-030 802.M41 - Upadek Szkarłatnego-upadku'. Pierwszy ze światów Grupy Ybaric, Szkarłatny-upadek zostaje najechany a następnie pożarty przez Nagę. Nie pomogły siły wysyłane przez pobliską planetę Tern. *'870 802.M41 - Bezsilna Tern'. Planeta Tern bez większego wojska upada w przeciągu tygodnia pod naporem xenos. *'240 802.M41 - Zdrajca!'. Gubernator planety Silax, znajdującej się w Grupie Ybaric nie chce wysyłać pomocy militarnej sąsiednim planetom atakowanym przez Nagę. *'001 808.M41 - Zbawienie dla Wiernych'. Tyranidzi z Nagi atakują Silax. Planeta upada bowiem Kult Całunu Otchłani robi przewrót na skalę światową i niszczą siły defensywne. Pośród Kultu Całunu Otchłani znajdował się Gubernator Silaxu. Silax zostaje zniszczony. *'575 808.M41 - Wołanie o Pomoc'. Atakowane rajskie światy i planety uciekinierów błagają Światostatki: Idharae, Iyanden i Malan'tai o pomoc i fortyfikują pozycje. *'692 808.M41 - Zniszczony Tron'. Świat Tronowy Ulumeathi zostaje zniszczony przez Nagę. *'131 809.M41 - Zraniony Wąż'. Flot Rój Naga zostaje złapana w uścisku trzech bojowych flot Światostatków i dzieli się na dwie macki. *'097 810-756 811.M41 - Wojna o Halathel'. Statek flagowy Iyanden zostaje zniszczony w próbie przebicia blokady Tyranidów nad światem Halathel. Yrielowi udaje się zniszczyć zaporę, ale za późno na pomoc. Halathel upada. Wściekły Yriel rozkazuje oczyścić planetę z wszelkiego życia i rusza na Eth-aelas. *'206 812.M41 - Eth-aelas Oblężony'. Ostrzał eldarów z łatwością niszczy przytłoczoną, małą mackę Nagi. Jednak statki zdołały zrzucić na planetę wojowników. Zostają wyszukiwani i systematycznie niszczeni. *'459 812.M41 - Dźwięk Zagłady'. W całej Sieciodrodze rozlega się potężne, psychiczne echo. Kontakt ze Światostatkiem Malan'tai zostaje utracony. *'860 812.M41 - Pokonanie Nagi'. Mała Flota-Rój zostaje zniszczona przez połączone siły 3 Światostatków i armady Yriela. Jednak nie całkowicie - upadła główna flota biookrętów, zaś pozostałości przetrwały i Eldarów czeka jeszcze wiele, wiele batalii. *'820.M41 - Brzuch Bestii'. Zakon Mortifaktorów niszczy biookręt Behemota, abordażując go. Był on resztką tej Floty-Roju jaka została po 757.M41. *'848.M41 - Zasadzka na Grzbiecie Helu'. Spory rój Tyranidów z floty Kolos otacza Wielką Kompanię Brana Czerwonogębego po tym jak ich sojusznicy z Gwardii Imperialnej zostali wyrżnięci. Przybycie kanonierki Stormfang przetrzebia armie Xenos i przechyla szalę zwycięstwa ku Branowi. *'850.M41 - Projekt Aphelium'. Imperialne siły specjalne zostają wysłane aby zbadać tajny projekt, który zakładał badanie Tyranidów. Zostają zaskoczeni przez tych xenos i zdziesiątkowani. *'897.M41 - Bitwa o Kosmiczny Port Monteberg'. Flota Kolosus atakuje świat Thressiax, siły Imperium starają się przytrzymać Tyranidy na czas ewakuacji ludności. Dowództwo jednak wycofuje siły, zaś Kosmiczne Wilki wzmacniają obronę. Po ewakuacji planeta zostaje poddana Exterminatusowi. 'Druga Wojna Tyranidzka' Małe floty zwiadowcze Tyranidów najeżdżały Drogę Mleczną nieregularnie, w różnych odstępach czasu. W skutek tego ostatnia z tej serii - Gorgon, została zaliczona do Drugiej Wojny Tyranidzkiej, bowiem pojawiła się stosunkowo później od reszty pomniejszych flot, będąc zapowiedzią czegoś większego, czego nikt nie odczytał. Przez 200 lat Imperium generalnie łatwo radziło sobie z pozostałościami flot obcych i tymi mniejszymi, pomimo szkód nie stanowili oni problemu również z tego powodu że małe floty nacierały głównie na innych Xenos. Problem powstał kiedy pojawiła się prawdziwa siła Tyranidów - olbrzymia Flota-Rój Kraken, nacierająca w 990.M41. Kraken najechał Drogę Mleczną od wschodu, podobnie jak uczynił to Gorgon i wcześniej Behemot. Gorgon - wyścig adaptacji Umysł Roju upodobał sobie między innymi mięso Tau i z tego powodu Dominium nawiedziła mała flota tyranidzkich statków zwana Gorgonem, która wkroczyła w ich przestrzeń w 897.M41. Sama flota była bardzo mała, ale niezwykle szybko mutująca. Z początku Dominium tajemniczo utraciło kontakt z kilkoma światami na wschodniej granicy w roku 599 899 czterdziestego pierwszego milenium. Wiele flot Tau próbowało powiadomić resztę Dominium, ale jedynie garstka statków kosmicznych uniknęła śmierci i zaalarmowała Kastę Ognia, że jacyś potworni obcy najechali światy. Początkowo Dominium próbowało działać na drodze pokoju i jednoczenia, starając się nawiązać kontakt, ale Wielki Pożeracz nie znał tych pojęć, a jedynie głód. Jak się potem okazało agresorzy wyrzynali planetę za planetą, rosnąc w siłę i szybko uodparniając się na uzbrojenie Tau. Mimo wszystko Dominium miało pewną przewagę w porównaniu do Imperium - wytwarzany przez Tyranidy Cień w Osnowie nie oddziaływał na ich ówczesny model silnika statków, czyli ZFR Horizon, który pozwalał na rozwinięcie prędkości zbliżonej do światła. Dominium straciło nadzieję po wielu porażkach, utracie światów, placówek, kosmicznych stoczni, wyrzynaniu statków ewakuacyjnych czy serii misji samobójczych zainicjowanych w 901 901.M41 przez Shas'el Vorcah. W nieoczekiwanym momencie w 760 902.M41 na pomoc przybyło... Imperium! Dowódca imperialny Kasztelan Crask mający pod komendą setki regimentów z 18. Cadiańskiego zdecydował że w najbliższej przyszłości woli walczyć z Tau niż z wielką jak Behemot armadą Tyranidów, jaka powstałaby po pożarciu biomasy z planet Dominium. Nie mogąc uodparniać się na tak różne rodzaje technologii, Gorgon został zniszczony i odparty wraz ze śmiercią dowódcy najeźdźców, Dominatrixa. Tym sposobem obcy zostali ocaleni, ale nie był to koniec najazdów Wielkiego Pożeracza. Błyskawiczne uodparnianie się Gorgona na różnego rodzaju bronie było dla Tau olbrzymim zaskoczeniem i impulsem do tworzenia nowych rodzajów uzbrojenia. Wg. Umysłu Roju genom Tau był wartościowy bowiem w następnym wieku cień Tyranidów znów nań padnie. W trakcie napierania na Tau, Gorgon zaczepił również inną rasę. O wiele starszą i niezwykle potężną - mowa o Nekronach. W 075 902.M41 flota Tyranidów wydziela kilkadziesiąt Statków-Rojów z głównych sił i oddelegowuje je do ataku na tauowską planetę Ka'Mais. Ostre starcia powodują że nagle na księżycu Ka'Mais wybudzają się Nekroni. Wytaczają oni tak niebotyczną flotę kosmiczną, że przytłaczają liczbowo statki Tyranidów i błyskawicznie je niszczy. W 078 902.M41 Ka'Mais świętuje zwycięstwo i organizuje ceremonie powitalne na cześć Nekronów, którzy przybywając dokonują rzezi na Tau. Kraken - masowy atak Na nieszczęście nikt nie wiedział, że małe gromadki biookrętów Gorgona były dopiero zapowiedzią kolejnej, większej Floty-Roju. To zgrupowanie Tyranidów pojawiło się w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej ponad sto lat później, na początku roku 990 czterdziestego pierwszego milenium, kiedy każdy już dawno uważał, że Tyranidzi zostali odparci i po kosmosie latają jedynie pozostałości. Jakież było zdziwienie gdy okazało się że nadeszła nowa wielka flota zwana Kraken. Kraken był uśpiony i dryfował od Wschodniej Rubieży, jednak przebudził się i obrał inną strategię. Rozdzielił się na mnóstwo małych flot, które zaczęły ogołacać całe systemy jednocześnie, zanim mogły przybyć posiłki. Każdą taką osobną flotę, na jakie dzielił się Kraken nazwano macką, a powstały front Tyranidów miał tysiące lat świetlnych długości. Atak na tak szeroką skalę rodził problem obrony - nie mogła być skupiona i nie dało się obronić wszystkiego. Imperium było zmuszone do obrony jedynie kluczowych strategicznie światów, pozostawiając resztę na pastwę losu, choć kilkanaście zakonów zadeklarowało że będzie walczyć o nieszczęśników, wiele z nich jak Lamenterzy czy Kosy Imperatora odniosły sukces z ogromnymi stratami, inne jak np. Rycerze Wieczności zostali wybici do nogi. Starano się nie dopuszczać do desantu na planety, abordażując biookręty, poświęcając się i wysadzając je od środka. Masowy atak powodował też że Cień w Osnowie działał na większą skalę, jeszcze skuteczniej blokując wezwanie czy wkroczenie sił Imperium. W skutek tego pierwsze planety, które padły jego ofiarą nie mogły nikogo zaalarmować o ataku - Umysł Roju skutecznie dewastował jaźń psioników. Już kilka miesięcy od wejścia Krakena w przestrzeń Galaktyki pojawiały się legendy o niebiosach zasłoniętych przez chmarę monstrów, o powietrzu zatruwanym przez zarodniki i przerażających bestiach, wyrzynających wszystko na swej drodze. W 750 991.M41 Kraken pochłonął Mortex, a nieco później w 777 991.M41 Ceres XIV, a Eorcshie w 849 992.M41, upadł też Miral, z którego uciekł zakon Kos Imperatora przez katastrofalne straty, oddając Tyranidom świat na pożarcie. Często dokonywano ewakuacji ludności zanim planeta została stracona jak np. świat Devlan w 801 991.M41. Innym udało się obronić, jak choćby planeta Horst Prime. Szczęście w nieszczęściu pomimo podziału na wiele mini-flot to część macek Krakena skupiła się na planecie Ichar IV. Na Ichar IV kult zwany Bractwem (ang. Brotherhood) w 225 991.M41 dokonał przewrotu i obalił planetarnego gubernatora. Jak się okazało Bractwo było kontrolowane przez Genokrady i ze względu na ich wezwania wiele macek Wielkiego Pożeracza leciało na ów świat. W 332 991.M41 Ultramarines, Inkwizycja i zastępy Gwardii Imperialnej oczyszczają świat z infekcji Genokradów, przygotowując się do poważniejszego starcia. W czasie szturmu Tyranidów w 992.M41 perymetr obronny planety był błyskawicznie najechany przez takie potwory jak Liktorzy, które tak naprawdę od dawna tam były, tylko cierpliwie czekały aby się uaktywnić i rozpocząć łowy. Na powierzchnię planety obcy byli zrzucani w niebotycznych ilościach, licznie pojawiły się nawet większe Tyranidy jak Tyrannofexy czy biotytany. Poważnie wzmocnioną obroną dowodził nikt inny jak Marneus Calgar z zakonu Ultramarines. Pomimo licznych strat, Marneus zemścił się na ponownie pojawiającym się Władcy Roju, zabijając go, przez co Tyranidzi pozbawieni zostali zmysłu taktycznego i koniec końców w roku 40 993 przegrali. Chociaż główny atak Krakena załamał się to Imperium Ludzkości poniosło poważne straty i nadal musi się mierzyć z rozprzestrzeniającymi się pozostałościami głównej floty po dziś dzień. Wielkość takich pozostałości waha się od kilkunastu do kilkuset statków, a przykładem jest np. Flota-Rój Magalodon. Mimo wszystko zasługa pokonania Krakena nie należy wyłącznie do Imperium Ludzkości... Idąc falą Kraken atakował wiele celów jednocześnie i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co atakował Ichar IV jedna z większych jego macek kierowała się na Światostatek Iyanden w roku C. 992.M41. Dowódca Iyanden, Arcyprorok Kelmon zdecydował że każdy Eldar ma chwycić za broń, poczyniono przygotowania, przebudzono Awatara Khaine'a i dokonano aktu świętokradztwa - załączono do maszyn tak wiele kamieni duszy przodków jak to tylko możliwe, co w oczach Eldarów jest jak bezczeszczenie zwłok zmarłego. Kraken zaatakował 20 dni od przygotowania, ale Światostatek już tydzień wcześniej był odizolowany od reszty wszechświata Cieniem w Osnowie, który mocno odciskał piętno na umysłach Xenos. Najazd krwawo się rozpoczął, a wieść o nim dotarła jakimś cudem do Księcia Yriela, który dawno temu odszedł od tego Światostatku. Na Iyanden Tyranidzi łamią wszelką obronę, a olbrzymi Tyran Roju zabija każdego kto się doń przebije przez hordy jego armii i ponoć żadne ostrze nie potrafi przebić jego skóry. Yriel dociera na czas, chwyta za przeklętą Włócznię Brzasku, która wypala jego energie życiową i duszę. Zabija włócznią Tyrana, przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Eldarów, którzy dobrze wykorzystują ten moment. Z ogromnymi kosztami, śmiercią Arcyproroka Kelmona i wieloma zniszczonymi kamieniami dusz, zakrwawieni Eldarzy wychodzą ze starcia zwycięsko. Faktem jest że gdyby światostatek Iyanden nie pokonał i nie odciągnął swoją obecnością sporej macki, to Ichar IV z pewnością by upadło i odwrotnie - gdyby nie odparto Wielkiego Pożeracza na Ichar IV, upadłby Iyanden. Jeśli którykolwiek z nich by zawiódł to Kraken byłby prawdopodobnie już nie do powstrzymania. Oprócz tych decydujących starć przejawiały się bardzo liczne, pomniejsze batalie jak choćby walka na czas by ewakuować świat macierzysty Kos Imperatora - Sothę, czy starcia bandy Pożeraczy Światów, albo precyzyjne misje Szwadronów Śmierci. Umysł Roju przez tak masowy atak bardzo dobrze poznał rodzaj i możliwości defensywne w różnych częściach galaktyki. Być może to było od początku celem Wielkiego Pożeracza, któż może wiedzieć? Najprawdopodobniej planował to od początku, tylko po to by przeprowadzić rekonesans na olbrzymią skalę i w konsekwencji swoje porażki przekuć na strategiczne zwycięstwa zupełnie gdzie indziej. Każda wygrana lub przegrana sprawia że Umysł Roju rozumie coraz bardziej swoją ofiarę. Jormungand - nadciąga zmierzch Choć wydawałoby się że po ataku Krakena Tyranidzi zagrożenie Tyranidów (poza niezliczonymi pozostałościami walającymi się po Galaktyce) zostało chociaż na jakiś czas zażegnane - nic bardziej mylnego. Oto bowiem w roku 40 995, a więc rok po odparciu Krakena pojawia się nowa Flota-Rój: Jormungand. Jest ona mała i nadciąga od północnej części Wschodniej Rubieży - przestrzeni uważanej przez wieki za totalnie bezpieczną od agresji innych ras. Jego taktyka była zupełnie odmienna, otóż z początku cicho i powoli atakował tylko niebronione światy. Rozciągnął się po Sektorze Thalassi niczym wąż, a potem powoli zaciskał, posługując się swoją ogromną masą by nikt nie uciekł. Jego taktyką było oblężenie - niezwykle rzadkie u Tyranidów. Nawet w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych Flot-rojów nie wysyłał okręty na orbitę. Co najgorsze: zanim wysyłał siły zrzucał kosmiczne śmieci i asteroidy, dosłownie dewastując świat. Jeśli planetarny system obronny niszczył spadające obiekty, to w ich cieniu Mycetyczne Zarodniki spadające z niebios bezpiecznie dostarczały siły Tyranidów na ziemię, które nie atakowały, lecz kryły się. Dopiero kiedy się rozmnożyły to podbijały planetę. Jormungand wypełnił w końcu cały Sektor i pożarł ponad setkę różnych światów różnych nacji. I tak sytuacja rozwijała się przez trzy miesiące. Jormungand bronił się kiedy był atakowany, ale starał się być niezauważalny i dał się we znaki Imperium. Choć planety takie jak Sephrax albo świat-kuźnia Megyre zaciekle się broniły, spowalniając postęp Tyranidów to każdy kto był celem Jormunganda ginął. W późnym roku 995.M41 walkę z armadą potworów podejmuje Wysoki Admirał Vortigern Hanroth i jego legendarna flota. Siły Wysokiego Admirała wzmocniono nie tylko o najlepsze statki jakie tylko mogły oddać kosmiczne doki Bakki i Sodremundu ale również o Barki Bojowe Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Widma Smierci. I przede wszystkim Imperium wspomagali maluczcy - rasy za słabe by samemu stawić czoła zdecydowały się pomagać Imperium, a ono tę pomoc przyjęło. W szeregach armady Hanrotha znajdowały się Vassalańskie Ptaki Helockie (ang. Slavebirds), Krążowniki Cienia od Cimmeriaców (ang. Shadowcruisers), Burzowe Dzioby należące do Donorathi (Thunderprows), a także wiele innych statków dawno nie widzianych od czasów walk o Golgotą. Każdy nie był do końca ufny, dla przykładu Vassalianie i Donorathi przed przybyciem Tyranidów prowadzili wojnę. Ale w obliczu takiego zagrożenia wszyscy stali zjednoczeni, wszyscy pod jednym sztandarem, wszyscy przeciw Wielkiemu Pożeraczowi. Nawet dla tak ogromnej, zjednoczonej armady jaka powstała Jormungand był ciężki do powalenia. Decydująca walka pod Czarną Mgławicą (ang. Black Nebula) pod przewodnictwem krążownika Krucjaty Hanrotha udało się powoli, kawałek po kawałku rozrywać biookręty aż w końcu Flota-Rój została rozbita. Straty w całej zjednoczonej armadzie wyniosły 3/4 sił. Imperium dopiero dekadę później ujrzało jak wielkie Jormungand poczynił spustoszenia we Wschodniej Rubieży Galaktyki. 'Wydarzenia Drugiej Wojny Tyranidzkiej' Wszelakie wydarzenia, wojny i potyczki, w których udział wzięli Tyranidzi w przedziałach czasu Drugiej Wojny Tyranidzkiej. *'897.M41 - Gorgon Uderza'. Flota-Rój Gorgon wchodzi w przestrzeń kosmiczną Dominium Tau, Wschodni Skraj Galaktyki. *'599 899.M41 - Ostrzeżenie'. Dominium Tau zostaje ostrzeżone o nadciągającej małej Flocie-roju Gorgon kiedy to dwóch handlowych partnerów Dominium zostaje pożartych. *'980 899.M41 - Perymetr Oddany'. Orbitalny system perymetru Kolonii Sha'draig jest wyeliminowany przez Gorgona. Flota Klanu Kel'shan pod komendą Kor'o Valroth'a rusza na pomoc. *'109 900.M41 - Kosmiczna Stocznia'. Stocznia na księżycu planety Sha'draig's zostaje zaatakowana przez forpocztę Gorgona. Załoga zamyka się w głęboko w kompleksie, licząc że zmasowany ogień osłon przechwytujących da radę wyeliminować tysiące tysięcy Gargulców Gorgona. Dał radę, jednak Tyranidzi biookrętami zablokowali dostęp księżyca do planety Sha'draig. Siły atakujące na Sha'draig są już odporne na amunicję osłon przechwytujących. *'420 900-901 901.M41 - Samobójcy'. Do Sha'draig dociera Kor'o Valroth. Planeta jest oblężona, ale mimo wszystko Tau wysyła siły. Po wielu porażkach, kasta ognia decyduje się na taktykę samobójczych ataków. Wojownicy Tau ratują niemal pozbawioną już życia planetę z niesamowitymi stratami - pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. *'075 902-079 902.M41 - Żniwa na Ka'mais'. Dziesiątki biookrętów Gorgona oddzielają się od głównych sił i atakują Ka'mais. Walki obudzają potężną armadę Nekronów, która niszczy obcych, a potem kolonię Tau. *'235 902.M41 - Wielka Ewakuacja'. Planeta Ho'sarn w trakcie operacji Wielkiej Ewakuacji zostaje zaskoczona przez Tyranickie drony. Poza garstką statków, które uciekły nikt nie przeżył masakry. *''' 550 902.M41 - Bitwa o Ryft Sol'ai'. Flota Kor'O'Vanan'a atakuję Flotę-rój Gorgon, która opuszcza oddany Nekronom system Ka'mais. Zabijają wiele tyranidzkich Narwali i uciekają, mając nadzieję że po stracie statków nawigacyjnych postęp Gorgona został opóźniony i planeta Kel'shan zdoła się ufortyfikować. *'689 902.M41 - Bogactwo'. Świat Roksh, dom Rokshaskiej Sieci Bogactw - gildii kupców, zostaje pożarty przez Gorgona. Podobnie kilka flot handlowych w systemie Roksh i tajny posterunek nasłuchowy Tau na Roksh XVI. *'760 902-830 902.M41 - Oblężenie Ratunkiem'. Imperialny dowódca Kasztelan Crask wyłania się swoją flotą nad fortyfikowanym Kel'shan. Został wysłany na Zatokę Damoklesa ponad 150 lat temu, ale Osnowa bywa zdradliwa. Nie wiedząc nic o Tyranidach rozpoczyna oblężenie Kel'shanu ze swoimi Cadiańczykami z 18. regimentu. Flota Varlotha stara się na próżno odeprzeć najeźdźców. Potem zjawiają się Tyranidzi i Tau oraz siły Imperium łączą się. *'937.M41 - Cudowna Obrona'. 9. cadiański regiment dewastuje Flotę-Rój Scarabus przed bramami Fortecy Carcasson bez straty choćby jednej kompanii. *'500 903.M41 - Przetrącenie Kręgosłupa'. Ostatnia bitwa z Tyranidami ma miejsce na Grzbiecie Kręgosłupa Świata ''(ang. Worldsipne Ridge). Upada ostatni Dominatrix i Tyran Roju. Gorgon zostaje pokonany. *'972.M41 - Wygłodniała Pustka'. Wielka Kompania Logana Grimnara atakuje flotę odpryskową Tyranidów w pustce kosmosu. Nie pozwalają Tyranidom dostać się głębiej do Imperium, mimo że mają jeszcze setkę lat do najbliższego systemu. Wielki Wilk skupia się na centralnym statku roju. Abordażują go by założyć potężną minę próżniową w synaptycznym rdzeniu bestii zanim ta się zbudzi. Gdy są już blisko celu statek uwalnia w swym ciele Tyranidy, Wilcza Straż wycina drogę przez ściany by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do rdzenia. Zakładają minę i uciekają do Stormwolf'a, odpalają minę zanim statek zdoła się unieść. Ogłuszoną i zdezorganizowaną resztą armady obcych zajmuje się flota. *'981.M41 - Wielka Kradzież Tytanów'. Świat-kuźnia Canto II jest bardzo osłabiony przez flotę odpryskową obcych, tak więc Herszt Mardrug, przewodząc Krwawym Toporom kradnie Tytana klasy Warlord. Uruchamiają go, zaś dusza Tytana przeciwstawia się i dewastuje siły Orków, a potem przeciąża reaktor i wybucha. *'982.M41 - Problematyczny Łup'. Orkowy pirat Dakbat Ognista-kiszka (ang. Dakbat Firegut) ma zamiar przejąć dryfujący w kosmosie żywy statek. Wystrzeliwują harpuny i holują statek do bazy. Genokrady i Gaunty biegną po łańcuchach harpunów, chcąc dorwać Orków. Dakbad Ognista-kiszka i jegoChopaki mają uciechę z długiej zabawy strzelania do Tyranidów. Po pewnym czasie Tyranidów jest za dużo, więc błyskawicznie odcinają statek, który dryfuje w kierunku gęsto zaludnionego imperialnego systemu. *'C. 990.M41 - Przebudzenie Krakena'. Na Wschodnim Skraju Galaktyki pojawia się nowa, tym razem ogromna Flota-Rój Kraken. Sektory: Daitan, Salem i Varidian popadają w ciszę, kiedy obejmuje je Cień w Osnowie. *'015 990.M41 - Kruki i Krakeny'. Pierwotnie oddelegowana do uratowania populacji Idos, Krucza Gwardia 4. Kompani ma nakaz precyzyjnego ataku aby zniszczyć Tyranidów atakujących świat. *'991.M41 - Męczeństwo Praxedes'. Kanoniczka Praxedes z Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Panii wzmacnia szeregi Gwardii Imperialnej na kardynalnym świecie Okassis. Tyranidzi szturmują Katedrę Eklezjarchii, ale pierwsza fala zostaje skutecznie wypalona, jednak druga przełamuje forteczne ściany. Praxedes konfrontuje się z Tyranem Roju, zostaje śmiertelnie zraniona ale odnajduje siły by uderzyć ostatni raz. Miażdży czaszkę Tyrana swoim energetycznym buzdyganem przez co rój Tyranidów traci orientacje, a Siostry Bitwy okazuje się zwycięskie. *'156 991.M41 - Męczeństwo Salem'. Skonfrontowani z nadchodzącym Krakenem mnisi asteroidowego klasztoru Salem wybierają opcję otrucia się i zniszczenia ich delikatnego ekosystemu. Zażywają więc martwiczy chwast by ich oczyszczone ciało nie zostało pożarte przez Tyranidów. *'225 991-332 991.M41 - Rebelia na Ichar i Oczyszczenie'. Planetę Ichar IV obejmuje rewolta zaiskrzona przez frakcję zwaną Bractwem. Inkwizycja ze swoimi siłami z Talasa Prime stara się zniszczyć heretyków. Jak się okazuje rebelia to jedna wielka inwazja Genokradów. Na prośbę inkwizytora zjawia się Barka Bojowa Ultramarines Octavius z trzema Kompaniami. Wraz z regimentami Gwardii Imperialnej oczyszczają Ichar IV z Genokradów. *'689 991.M41 - Cena Odwagi'. Stuletnia krucjata żalu za grzechy zakonu Lamentujących przewiduje atak na Flotę-rój Kraken. Mimo że zwalnia to postęp Krakena, to zakon jest na granicy wymarcia przez absolutnie irracjonalne straty. *'750 991.M41 - Mortex Oblężony'. Imperialny świat Mortex zostaje przytłoczony zajadłymi falami Rozrywaczy. *'777 991.M41 - Utrata Ceres XIV'. *'801 991.M41 - Szczęki Porażki'. Kraken nawiedza świat wydobywczy Devlan. Pomimo starannie przygotowanych linii defensywnych ataki kopiących Tyranidów dają się we znaki, zwłaszcza ze względu na Czerwony Terror. Dzięki poświęceniu Lamentujących udaje się utrzymać Tyranidy aby ewakuować kilka milionów kolonistów zanim Devlan zostaje pochłonięty. *'025 992.M41 - Śmierć Sothy'. Świat macierzysty Kos Imperatora, Sotha, zostaje oblężony przez Tyranidy z Floty-Roju Kraken. Zakon jest przetrzebiony, a kilku ocalałych ucieka do Miral Prime aby przegrupować się z tamtejszą resztą zakonu. *'167 992.M41 - Zagadka Nadziei Adriego'. Uciekinierzy z Devlanu docierają na orbitę planety Nadzieja Adriego. Statki milczą. Specjalna ekipa abordażuje i bada pusty okręt, gdzie pozostaje nic poza śladami krwi. Mimo że nic nie znaleźli w obawie przed Tyranidami wprowadzają stan kwarantanny. Trzy tygodnie później kontakt z planetą został utracony. *'255 992.M41 - Ostatni Bastion Goethego'. Princeps Goethe, kierujący Tytanem klasy Imperator Mettalum Olympus, własnoręcznie powstrzymuje mackę Krakena na świecie Horst Prime. Potężna maszyna zostaje jednak zniszczona, kiedy to grupa Hierofantów chwyta i rozrywa ją niczym wilki zdobycz. Naruszają plazmowy reaktor i wszystko w promieniu mili wyparowuje. Powstały krater jest widoczny z orbity - pozostałość po poświeceniu. *'451 992.M41 - Obrona Miralu'. Na Kosy Imperatora i regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej napierają Tyranidzi. Planeta śmierci Miral Prime nie może jednak wytrzymać naporu, toteż siły Imperium wykonują odwrót do olbrzymiej skały zwanej Wielką Trumną. Pomimo heroicznych czynów Kosy Imperatora doznają katastroficznych strat i w obliczu zniszczenia zakonu uciekają, zostawiając Miral Prime Krakenowi. *'650 992.M41 - Łowca Trofeum'. Żarliwy by poszerzyć kolekcję czaszek, Roghax Krwawa-dłoń, dowódca bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu - Pożeraczy Światów, wyrusza na spotkanie z Krakenem. *'849 992.M41 - Wymierzenie Uderzenia'. Choć jest za późno by ratować świat Eorcshię od macki Floty-Roju Kraken to Kosmiczni Marines ze Szwadronów Śmierci sukcesywnie utwierdzają ładunki nukleonowe. Biookręt w centrum armady podczas posilania się biomasą planety zostaje zniszczony, a wraz z nim cała macka popada w nieład, stając się łatwym łupem. *'C. 992.M41 - Upadek Iyanden'. Eldarski Światostatek Iyanden jest obiektem serii potężnych szturmów Tyranidów. Niegdyś potężny Światostatek bierze pod broń każdego, kogo się da. Żywego i martwego. Mimo wszystko z pomocą Yriela, Iyanden zwycięża. *'992.M41 - Ule Hollonanu'. Wódz kronikarzy Krwawych Aniołów, Mephiston przewodzi siłom uderzeniowym aby zeksterminować kult Genokradów na świecie-ulu Hallonan. Choć udaje się oczyścić planetę, to jednak macka Krakena zrzuca swoje siły na powierzchnię. Fale Tyranidów napierają i obrońcy zmuszeni są wycofać się do Kaplicy Odpoczynku Imperatora (ang. Emperor's Repose), gdzie Mephiston samotnie stawia czoła rojom Xenos. Zanim zostaje pobity przez Trygona, udaje mu się zabić Tyrana Roju. Planetarne Siły Obronne i resztki Krwawych Aniołów i Aniołów Vermillionu w odwecie odpierają najeźdźców. Nie udaje im się to jednak samemu, bowiem wspomagają ich Eldarzy ze Światostatku Ulthwé. *'993.M41 - Smok Zabity'. Dowództwo Segmentum oddelegowuje siły aby ewakuować Yorvith przed Flotą-Rojem Kraken. Na czele sił stoją Błędni Rycerze z Domu Griffith. Rozbijają siły Xenos wokół kosmicznego portu w trakcie gdy ludność jest ewakuowana. Nagle spod ziemi wynurza się Trygon i owija wokół Rycerza Sir Brannacha. Bohater wkłada mu działo termiczne do gęby i odpala, niszcząc wężowatą bestię. W ostatnim momencie siły Imperialnych Rycerzy wpadają na pokład promu zanim rampy zostały zamknięte. *'992.M41 - Obietnica Przechowania'. Siły Uderzeniowe Apollon z Ultramarines zwalczają Tyranidy na świecie Deshil. Ktoś zwabia Tyranidy daleko od nich, zaś Astartes tracą przytomność. Budzą się w laboratorium Haemonkulusów. *'992-993.M41 - Kraken Uderza'. Kilka macek Floty-Roju Kraken kładzie łapę na Ichar IV. Cała potęga Ultramarines wraz z resztą imperialnych sił odpowiada Tyranidom. Umysł Roju zrzuca na planetę Władcę Roju. Z doświadczeniem weteranów Pierwszej Tyranidzkiej Wojny powoli, ale stanowczo Ichar IV zostaje uwolniony z jarzma obcych. *'994.M41 - Pozostałości Krakena'. Po podwójnej porażce na Ichar IV i Iyanden rozrzucone pozostałości po rdzeniu Krakena ruszają w centrum Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. Choć Kraken jako cała istota obcych zostaje pokonany, to dzieli się na pomniejsze mini-floty; od kilku do kilkuset statków. Kraken kontynuuje przemarsz śmierci po słabo bronionych planetach, które znajdowały się za dobrze bronionymi pozycjami, na których się załamał. *'995.M41 - Nieskończony Wąż'. Flota-Rój Wand atakuje północną część Wschodniej Rubieży Galaktyki. Niszczy takie światy jak Megyre, Sephrax, Obliterax i około setkę innych. Pod koniec 40 995 zostaje zniszczona przez sojusz Imperium z xenos - zjednoczoną armadę pod przywództwem Wysokiego Admirała Vortigerna Hanrotha. *'996.M41 - Oczyszczenie Durganionu XIII'. Mroczne Anioły otrzymują wezwanie o pomoc, zostają przez to wciągnięci w pułapkę Genokradów. Bitwa kończy się kiedy Władca Lęgu zostaje zniszczony przez Krucze Skrzydło. Bez jego przewodnictwa obcy zostają wybici. 'Trzecia Wojna Tyranidzka' Parę lat po ataku Behemota, Trzecią Wojnę Tyranidzką zapoczątkowuje atak małej floty, która została ochrzczona mianem Pythos. Flota Pythos najeżdża Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej w roku C. 40 997, zjawiając się od strony północno-wschodniej. Pythos był jedynie zwiastunem największej dotychczas Floty-Roju, jaka się pojawiła - Lewiatana. Lewiatan zaatakował pod koniec 41. milenium w 138 997.M41, rozmiarami przyćmiewając wszelkie siły jakie wcześniej rzuciły Tyranidy. Pythos - zwiastun zagłady Flota Pythos uderzyła w przestrzeń Upiornych Gwiazd (ang. Ghoul Stars) w C. 997.M41. Opór Tyranidom stawił tamtejszy zakon Marines Czerwone Szpony, mieli bowiem tam swój świat macierzysty osadzony na świecie Orask na granicy Upiornych Gwiazd. Jednakże nie niszczą oni całej floty, zwyciężając jedynie nad niewielkim odłamem. thumb|240px|Tyranidzi z Floty-Roju Lewiatan Lewiatan - widmo zagłady W 138 997.M41 w przestrzeni Imperium zjawia się ostatnia duża flota Tyranidów - Lewiatan. Nazwa jest adekwatna do jej rozmiarów jako że jest największą dotychczas napotkaną. Lewiatan wprowadził bardzo nietypową strategię w połączeniu z zachowaniem poprzednich flot. Zamiast atakować od wschodu, zachodu, południa czy północy wzdłuż płaszczyzny Galaktyki, szturmował Drogę Mleczną prostopadle, od dołu i, podobnie jak Kraken, zamiast skupiać się na jednym czy kilku celach atakował masowo. Tym samym jednocześnie atakuje Segmentum: Tempestus, Ultima i Solar i rozciąga Cień w Osnowie na olbrzymim obszarze. Kryptman informuje o tym Wysokich Lordów Terry. Pierwszą ofiarą jest populacja Świata Świątynnego Świętej Caspalen w 250 997.M41. Planeta upadła błyskawicznie bowiem jej rząd został zabity przez zabójcę Tyranidów - Śmiercioskoczka. Lewiatan wbija się w Imperium jak gorący nóż w masło. W ciągu niespełna roku upada nie kilka, a kilkadziesiąt światów. Na czele wojsk Lewiatana bowiem znalazł się legendarny Władca Roju. Nawet Chaos stojący na drodze Lewiatanowi upada bezsilnie - "niezwyciężona" i "nieprzebyta" forteca Kuźniokaplica (ang. Forgefane) Żelaznych Wojowników zostaje zniszczona w niespełna tydzień w 360 997.M41. Imperium Ludzkości wszczyna desperacki kontratak. Flota segmentum Ultima zwycięża nad siłami Xenos w systemie Krwawej Gwiazdy (ang. Bloodstar). Jak się okazuje była to pułapka: nagle flota zostaje zdewastowana przez dwie podzielone mini-floty Lewiatana, które uderzają z różnych stron. W obliczu tak wielkiego widma zagłady wiele światów masowo jest ewakuowanych, nawet Adeptus Mechanicus opuszcza święte dla nich ziemie światów-kuźni jak choćby Tesla Prime, którą przenieśli na Gryphonne IV. Sam Gryphonne został pół roku później w 066 998.M41 również zaatakowany. planeta była oblegana i po wykrwawieniu sił, część armii ewakuowała się poza Mechanicus i Imperialnymi Rycerzami. Świat został totalnie zniszczony i praktycznie upadł, choć formalnie zwyciężyło Imperium bo ze wszystkich istot żywych na planecie pozostało się tylko trzech Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Cadmus, bowiem ich siły wcześniej pokonały Dominatrixa, zyskując przewagę i niszcząc siły Tyranidów. Dla całego Imperium sytuacja znacznie się pogarsza, kiedy to Imperialny Tarot przewiduje nadejście 13. Czarnej Krucjaty, na czele której stanie nikt inny jak Abaddon. Co gorsza Lewiatan nie jest jedynym zbiorem armad Tyranidów, jaka nawiedza galaktykę. Nagle znikąd pojawia się wiele nowych Flot-Rojów. W 509 997.M41 Lewiatan nawiedza Tarsis Ultra, świat położony blisko Terry. Lord Inkwizytor Kryptman dowodził połączonymi siłami Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, PDF, Ultramarines, zakonu Mortifaktorów oraz Drużyny Śmierci ze Szwadronów Śmierci. Pomocna w obrony granic Imperium okazuje się sztuczna biologiczna plaga wytworzona przez Magosa Locarda, która została dostarczona do serca floty Tyranidów przez Ultramarines. Niestety w późniejszych latach Tyranidzi uodpornili się potem na jego wynalazek. Tak więc z ogromnymi stratami w ludziach Kryptman zniszczył połowę Floty Lewiatan, jednak ekosystem Tarsis Ultra został totalnie zniszczony przez obcych. Druga połowa floty Lewiatana kontynuowała swój przemarsz śmierci, tak więc Kryptman podjął drastyczne środki. Floty bojowe Segmentum Solar i Segmentum Tempestus ruszają do boju. Każda planeta pod inwazją Tyranidów zostaje błyskawicznie poddana Exterminatusowi z zaleceniem Inkwizytora Kryptmana. Doktrynę tą Kryptman określił mianem "Pozbawienia biomasy" - Inkwizytor kierował się prostą logiką: Tyranidzi podejmą masę środków by przejąć biomasę planety tylko po to by stracić i biomasę i siły. Zaś każda planeta stojąca na drodze Tyranidom miała zostać ewakuowana i podlegała natychmiastowemu Exterminatusowi. Dzięki temu Tyranidzi będą zmuszeni ruszyć na planety bogate w biomasę, czyli w innym kierunku. Inkwizytor pozbawił obcych ogromnej ilości surowców i przekierował ich flotę, ale tym samym rozpoczął największe ludobójstwo od czasu Herezji Horusa. Kryptman został ogłoszony przez resztę Inkwizytorów Excommunicate Traitoris - tym samym zostaje oficjalnie ścigany jako zdrajca. Mimo to były Inkwizytor uważał że odpowiednio manipulując Tyranidami nie tylko uratuje przed nimi Imperium ale również pozbędzie się wrogów Ludzkości. Jako jedyny najbardziej pojął istotę Tyranidów, ale nawet jego sojusznicy uważali go za głupca. Wszakże Imperium nauczyło się że zrozumienie wroga takiego jak Tyranidzi czy próba skontrolowania jego postępowań jest rzeczą niemożliwą. Wymyślił jednak błyskotliwy plan znany jako Gambit Kryptmana. W 200 999.M41 przy pomocy resztek wiernych mu Szwadronów Śmierci przechwycił Genokrady i wysłał je na Kosmicznym Wraku Ogień Zatracenia w kierunku Sektoru Octarius poprzez wysadzenie księżyca Gheist w 650 999.M41. W owym sektorze znajdywało się Orkowe Imperium Octariusa. Miasta Orków tak tętniły życiem, że zwróciły uwagę całej Floty-Roju, która od razu zaatakowała orkowe systemy. Teraz dwie rasy walczą między sobą jednak Inkwizytor wie, że jeśli Tyranidzi odniosą zwycięstwo, Imperium będzie musiało stawić czoła największej armii Tyranidów jaką kiedykolwiek widzieli. I tak zaczęła się Wojna w Octariusie, która wydaje się nie mieć końca. Najazd mniejszych flot Równolegle z atakiem Lewiatana następuje atak mniejszych Flot-Rojów, które nadciągają z zupełnie różnych stron. Niektóre uważane za pozostałości okazują się tak naprawdę zupełnie nowymi. Co gorsza te stare również są aktywne, jak choćby rozbity kilka lat temu Kraken i Jormungand, czy 250 lat temu Behemot i najstarszy, powracający po niemal 700 latach Moloch. I z każdą pożartą planetą rosną w siłę. Pozostałości poprzednich flot nadal panoszą się po kosmosie, nierzadko omijane jako "mniejsze" zagrożenie. Pewnym jest że nigdy wcześniej tyle rodzajów armad Tyranidów nie nagryzało Drogi Mlecznej. A najgorsze jest to, że nie wiadomo ile czai się poza galaktyką. Kraken - wypuszczony Poza rozprzestrzeniającymi się pozostałościami Krakena, który został rozbity na Ichar IV i Światostatku Iyanden powróciła stara macka Krakena. Otóż niegdyś część armady Krakena została wysłana przez Eldarów w spacznię i obecnie wydostała się Osnowy w systemie Valedor, głęboko w Segmentum Solar. Kraken znalazł się on na ścieżce Lewiatana. Eldarzy wydedukowali że jeśli sekrety genetyczne wszystkich ras: Ludzkości, Eldarów i Orków dostaną się w łapy Lewiatana to Orkowie w Sektorze Octarius błyskawicznie upadną bo taka kombinacja da iście zabójcze organizmy. Droga Mleczna będzie skończona. Z pomocą swych kuzynów Mrocznych Eldarów, Xenos uruchamiają starożytny artefakt Ogniste-serce (ang. Fireheart), który wypala eldarski rajski świat Dȗriel wraz z atakującym go Krakenem. Tym samym ratują w konsekwencji całą Drogę Mleczną. Dagon - nowe wariacje Potężny atak Lewiatana nie był jedynym ciosem, jaki spadł na Imperium. Z obrzeża Wschodniej Rubieży Galaktyki nadciągają macki nowej Floty-Roju średniego rozmiaru, Dagona. Dagon zaatakował Pasmo Jerycha (ang. Jericho Reach) wchłaniając kilka planet. Rozdzielił się i zaatakował kilkanaście Sektorów i zrzucał na pole bitwy olbrzymią ilość nowych wariacji Tyranidów, przypominając tym samym Imperium że Tyranidzi nie stoją w miejscu i wciąż się dostosowują. Ich atak wstrzymał tamtejszą Krucjatę Achilusa, przez co miliony osób zginęło. Przez kilka lat Dagon pochłonął wiele żyć i stworzył masę kombinacji nowych Tyranidów jak choćby Dagoński Włodarz. Szwadrony Śmierci wraz z Ordo Xenos wielokrotnie próbował zabić bestię, tym samym przełamać atak Tyranidów, ale nawet kiedy to osiągnęli przy wielu nieudanych próbach, jedynie wstrzymało to postęp, zaś Dagoński Włodarz pojawiał się nagle na innej planecie i flota znów ruszała. Imperium próbowało zniszczyć Flotę-rój tradycyjnie - armadą, ale bez skutku. Meduza - pogromca wilków W roku 998.M41 lodową planetę Shadrac atakuje nowa Flota-Rój Meduza. Z początku każdy uważał ją za jedynie mackę Lewiatana ale uzmysłowiono sobie że to zupełnie osobna, mała gromada. Regimenty Shadracu wzmacniają Kosmiczne Wilki, jednak na próżno. Tylko kilku z nich przeżyło i uciekło. Moloch - wielki powrót Nieubłaganie z galaktycznej północy przeprowadza inwazję Moloch. Pochłania on Sektor Kiltor, a obecnie pożera obcą cywilizację Tarellianów. Prawie 700 lat temu była pierwszą konkretną Flotą-Rój, która uderzyła na Drogę Mleczną. Wieki temu rozbita i niemal wyniszczona do cna, powraca z pustki i wzmacnia siły. Hydra - przebudzenie Przez eony zahibernowana Flota-Rój Hydra wkracza w przestrzeń naszej galaktyki. Zamiast zniszczyć osłabioną i niebroniącą się armadę, Mroczni Eldarzy dostają się na pokład największego biookrętu. Głupcy nie tylko giną ale i budzą Hydrę, która teraz rusza by karmić głód. Między Scyllą a Charybdą Ze wszystkich tych mniejszych Flot-Rojów właściwie najgorsze są dwie: Flota-Rój Scylla i Flota-Rój Charybda. Nazwa nie została nadana przypadkiem: wyrzynają sobie równoległe ścieżki przez Segmentum Pacificus i Solar i jest to tyranidzki wróg najbliżej znajdujący się przy Świętej Terre. Jakby tego było mało Imperium ma za mało czasu by przygotować swoją obronę, a w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji znajdują się Eldarzy z Światostatku Saim-Hann, który został schwytany między obie Floty-Roje i stara się nawigować tak by nie wpaść na żaden statek... Cień w Osnowie wcale tego nie ułatwia. Lewiatan - wróg na niespotykaną skalę Po tym jak Lewiatan został zwabiony przez Genokrady do Octariusa to ruszył na pierwszy cel. Najbardziej wystawioną planetą Imperium Orków Octariusa był Orrok i to od niego zaczęła się Wojna w Octariusie w 718 999.M41. Dziwolongi z mocami psykerskimi biegały i bełkotały w strachu. Coś o niepomiernym głodzie czaiło się w ich umysłach. Wtem miliony organizmów tyranidzkich spadały z nieba. Dla Orków najlepszą formą obrony jest tłuczenie przeciwnika aż do śmierć, więc taką taktykę obrali Orkowie. W pierwszych sekundach wojny zginęło tysiące obcych po obu stronach, ale nawet orkowa chęć do wojny nie mogła się mierzyć z liczbami jakie stały po stronie Tyranidów, wystarczyła jedna noc by Tyranidzi zwyciężyli. Wojna pochłonęła kilkadziesiąt światów i centrum Sektora Octarius - Octarię. Miliardy Tyranidów i miliardy Orków ścierały się na owym świecie. Orkowie bronili się zaciekle i robili to co kochali. Tyranidzi podbijali okoliczne światy i biomasę z nich wtłaczali do statków by tworzyć nieskończone fale wojowników wciskanych do Octarii - planetarnej maszynki do mielenia mięsa. Do walk dołącza się orkowy pirat Kieu Blisn (ang. Skarfang), po tym jak niszczy armadę obcych, która wyruszyła do jego świata, Ghoralę, po biomasę. Jak się okazało Tyranidzi pomimo porażki nad Ghoralą z sukcesem wyrzucili z biookrętów wcześniej zarodniki. Na planecie pełnej Orków malutka gromadka Tyranidów rozpoczęła partyzantkę. Atakowali coraz większe cele, coraz śmielej, aż w konsekwencji urośli w pokaźną siłę, której sfrustrowany Kieu Blisn nie mógł sprostać. Jednak tak długo jak żył Tyranidzi na Ghorali byli zagrożeni, toteż zdecydowali że go najprościej na świecie po prostu zabiją. Wymyślając nietuzinkową zasadzkę z użyciem Liktorów rozrywają go na strzępy. W ostatecznym rozrachunku podbijają planetę, a biomasa z niej posłuży do wykreowania armii, która zostanie zrzucona na Octarię w akcie niekończącej się wojny. Plan Kryptmana okazywał się działać i podobnie na to spojrzeli Eldarzy ze Światostatków Biel-Tan i Saim-Hann, którzy w 990 999.M41 zdewastowali orkowie i imperialne planety by zrobić niewielki łuk martwych planet, dzięki którym Tyranidzi by się nie rozprzestrzeniali. Wiele zakonów i sił Imperium musi mimo wszystko stawiać czoła mackom, które pozostały w innych systemach, albo były za daleko by zostać zwabionymi do Octariusa. Przykładem może być choćby macka Lewiatana która w 998.M41 w systemie Cryptus przełamała Tarczę Cryptańską i rusza na Baal, który Krwawe Anioły i ich sukcesorzy starają się desperacko obronić. Seria Exterminatusów jaką Kryptman zapoczątkował ominęła planetę Zrąb Cienia (ang. Shadowbrink). Tak więc Tyranidzi niezwłocznie nań się udali. Umysł Roju sięgając mackami po ten świat nie miał pojęcia jakie horrory z otchłani Osnowy uwolni. Rozkazy z Dowództwa Segmentum dla władców Zrębu Cienia były proste: ewakuować się. W jednym z miast zwanym Rossov w ogromnym Makromauzoleum, głęboko pod ziemią znajdował się artefakt z czasów Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, ochrzczony mianem Kołyski Wiru Chaosu. Bronił go nieustannie garnizon Szarych Rycerzy, który odmówił opuszczenia planety. Mocne ufortyfikowania, pełne dwa regimenty Cadian, jeden pancerny Vostroyan, w kosmosie zaś: trzy wielkie orbitalne platformy obronne i skład sześciu Imperialnych Niszczycieli klasy Kobra. Ale w 854 998.M41 to wszystko okazało się niczym do tego co pokazywały skanery: niezliczonej ilości czerwonych ikon kontaktów. Platformy orbitalne i Kobry wytrzymały aż albo tylko trzy godziny. Nastąpił Upadek Zrębu Cienia. Na planetę spadły miliardy biokonstruktów. W końcu po walkach Tyranidzi dostali się pod Makromauzoleum, zwyciężyli bohaterskich Szarych Rycerzy i przypadkiem otworzyli puszkę pandory, z której wydostały się demony wszystkich czterech bóstw Chaosu. Mimo rozszalałego sztormu Osnowy, niezliczonej armii Demonów, potężnych Większych Demonów to siły Chaosu nie dawały rady nieustającym falom Tyranidów. Dodatkowo Cień w Osnowie sprawiał że materialna forma demonicznych istot zanikała. W ostatecznym rozrachunku pomimo niebotycznej potęgi, jaka została uwolniona, siły Tyranidów i tak objęły Zrąb Cienia i zwyciężyły. 'Wydarzenia Trzeciej Wojny Tyranidzkiej' Wszelakie wydarzenia, wojny i potyczki, w których udział wzięli Tyranidzi w przedziałach czasu Drugiej Wojny Tyranidzkiej. *'C. 997.M41 - Pierścienie Pythosa'. Zakon Czerwonych Szponów Kosmicznych Marines odpiera na Orask Flotę Rój Pythos. *'138 997.M41 - Lewiatan Powstaje'. Od dołu dysku galaktyki Flota-Rój Lewiatan najeżdża Imperium. Wbija swe macki w Segmentum Tempestus, Ultima i Solar. *'250 997.M41 - Rzeź na Świętej Caspalen'. Lewiatan dokonuje inwazji na świecie świątynnym Świętej Caspalen. Światowy rząd zostaje wybity i terroryzowany przez zabójców Tyranidów. Kierowane paniką siły obronne są łatwym łupem dla Lewiatana. Jedyny prawdziwy opór stawiają Siostry Bitwy ale jedynie przez tygodnie. Potem do ich fortecy Śmiercioskoczek nasyła Trygony, które przekopują się pod murami wprowadzając resztę sił. Strata tej planety przypomina Imperium że wiara sama w sobie to żadna obrona przed Tyranidami. *'302 997.M41 - Władca Roju Powraca'. Następują błyskawiczne zwycięstwa Lewiatana w Sektorze Hodur. W ciągu jednego roku Władca Roju nadzoruje pochłonięcie kilkudziesięciu planet w tym Talonu - macierzystego świata zakonu Kosmicznych Marines, Szturmowych Sokołów. *'360 997.M41 - Szaleństwo Dumy'. Podobno niedostępna i niezdobyta forteca Marines Chaosu Żelaznych Wojowników zwana Kuźniokaplicą upada w niespełna tydzień. *'400 997.M41 - Bitwa o Krwawą Gwiazdę'. Bojowa Flota Ultima wyprowadza natarcie na armadę Tyranidów. Z początku sukcesywna kampania okazuje się drastyczna bowiem Xenos zastawiają pułapkę na statki Imperatora w Sektorze Krwawej Gwiazdy. Słynny statek flagowy Imperialna Chwała zostaje zniszczony. *'498 997.M41 - Opuszczony Świat'. Adeptus Mechanicus w obliczu nadciągającego Lewiatana decydują się opuścić swój świat-kuźnię, Tesla Prime. W ten sposób wybierają między losem śmierci obu światów, a jednego - wszelkie swoje siły wtłaczają do świata-kuźni Gryphonne IV. Gryphonne IV to jeden z głównych światów-kuźni w Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Przygotowują się na oblężenie. *'509 997.M41 - Obrona Tarsis Ultra'. Inwazja Tyranidów dociera do Tarsis Ultra wraz z pierwszym śniegiem na tejże planecie. Pomimo obecności zakonów Ultramarines i Mortifaktorów i innych sił Imperium, Tarsis Ultra upada... dopóki Magos Locard nie wynajduje biologicznej plagi, którą 4. Kompania Ultramarines dostarcza do serca Floty-Roju. Tym samym przełamują fatum i zwyciężają. *'899 997.M41 - Masowy Exterminatus'. Inkwizytor Kryptman poświęca niezliczone miliardy by ocalić całe Imperium. Destrukcja setek światów stwarza kordon martwych planet, które spowalniają i przekierunkowują postęp Floty-Roju Lewiatan. *'525 997.M41 - Obrona Enklaw Farsighta'. Choć Kraken już kilka lat temu został pokonany, to niektóre z jego pozostałości docierają do Enklaw Farsighta. Ze swoją Ósemką na czele drużyn XV 8 Crisis, Farsight stara się obronić terytorium. *'997.M41 - Pandemonium na Sondheim V'. Świat Sondheim V zostaje przejęty przez potężnego demona M'kara, ale zaraz potem jest najechany przez Tyranidy z Floty-Roju Kraken. Pojawia się Imperium, ale wstrzymuje Exterminatus, bowiem walki między demonami a Tyranidami wykorzystują Szarzy Rycerze pod przewodnictwem Vardana Kaia, by niepostrzeżenie wykraść Księgę Pandegarasu - przeklęty tom księgi, który M'kar użył aby przekształcić planetę w martwy świat. Sondheim V zostaje zainfekowane przez moce Chaosu i zarodniki Tyranidów jednocześnie, tworząc przebrzydłą i koszmarną planetę. Misja im się udaje, a po ewakuacji planeta zostaje poddana Exterminatusowi. *'066 998.M41 - Bitwa o Gryphonne IV'. Flota-Rój Lewiatan atakuje jeden z witalnych światów-kuźni - Gryphonne IV. Adeptus Mechanicus opuściło wcześniej świat Teslę Prime, aby umocnić na Gryphonne IV siły. Świat ten jest domem Legionu Tytanów zwanym Wojennymi Gryfonami. On wraz z legionami Skitarii, Tech-kapłanami i siłami z Tesli Prime oraz ze wsparciem Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Cadmus mają zamiar stawić czoła Wielkiemu Pożeraczowi. Choć z początku udaje im się odpierać niezliczone fale, to jednak powoli ulegają natłokowi sił. Nawet potężne Tytany upadają. Świat zostaje niemal pożarty, Tyranidzi zwyciężają. Jednak nie do końca... na planecie pozostaje jeszcze oddział Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy pomimo totalnego zniszczenia świata przez Tyranidy zabijają Dominatrixa, a potem wybijają resztę Xenos. Ze wszystkich istot żywych na martwym Gryphonne IV pozostała tylko trójka Rycerzy. *'854 998.M41 - Upadek Zrębu Cienia'. Wielki Pożeracz atakuje planetę Zrąb Cienia. Anihiluje imperialnych obrońców i narusza tamtejszy artefakt, uwalniając potężne demoniczne siły. Choć demony z początku walczą zaciekle, to jednak Tyranidzi nie tracą inicjatywy i wybijają wroga. Po pożarciu biomasy z planety ruszają dalej. *'932 998.M41 - Ugrzęźnięcie e w Wole'. Martwy świat Jorn V zostaje najechany ale pomimo olbrzymiej przewagi liczebnej tamtejsi Catachańscy Wojownicy Dżungli stawiają zaciekły opór. Spowalniają postępowanie Tyranidów tak długo, aż dodatkowe siły Gwardii Imperialnej i Kosmicznych Marines przybywają na pomoc. Razem odpierają najeźdźców. *'998.M41 - Wielki Pożeracz przybywa nad Shadrac'. Flota-Rój Meduza atakuje odizolowany lodowy świat Shadrac. Stacjonująca tamtejsza Gwardia Imperialna potrzebuje cudu by przeżyć. I oto cud przybywa, w postaci Kosmicznych Wilków pod przewodnictwem Skolda Szarefutro. Wywiązuje się desperacka walka, z której jedynie garstka marines ucieka, zostawiając świat na pożarcie. Mimo to Umysł Roju uczy się by uważać na Synów Russa. *'998.M41 - Tarcza Baalu'. Do Baalu docierają wiadomości, że Tarcza Cryptańska (ang. Cryptan Shield) w systemie Cryptus, która miała utrzymać szturm Floty-Roju Lewiatan, upadła. Dante wdraża plan aby obronić macierzysty świat Krwawych Aniołów za pomocą taktyki uderz-ucieknij, która zostanie zastosowana na malutkich flotach odpryskowych w okolicach Czerwonej Blizny (ang. Red Scar) w owym systemie. Tymczasem obrony Baalu i jego księżyców zostaną wzmocnione jak nigdy wcześniej; nieugięta forteca zostanie wzniesione na piaskach planety oraz zjawią się wezwane zakonu sukcesorskie Krwawych Aniołów jak choćby Rozrywacze Ciał. Jednak wciąż wydaje się to za mało na nieskończone liczby Tyranidów, zaś Lewiatan wciąż uczy się o wrogach wiele. Zjednoczone oddziały ruszają do boju, rozpoczyna się Kampania Cryptus. Ostatecznie z pomocą Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, Sióstr Bitwy, kilku zakonów, Adeptus Mechanicus i niezliczonej ilości gwardzistów z Astra Militarum oraz z pomocą Nekronów w akcie ogromnych strat udaje się wyprzeć wroga z Sektora. *'998.M41 - Bitwa o Płonące Niebiosa'. Cień macki Floty-Roju Lewiatan pada na świat rolniczy Eireius. bio-horrory szaleją po dżunglach i pokrytych mgłą wyspach. Oddział Imperialnych Rycerzy spod heraldyki Kruka są pierwszym zesłanym tam wsparciem, które dociera na planetę. Dają obrońcom nadzieję, bowiem ci desperacko bronią się pośród olbrzymich miast-iglic. Eireius posiada małą grawitację, toteż piloci skaczą setki metrów od jednej iglicy, do drugiej, zaś ich działa zmiatają Harpie i Wiedźmy Roju z nieba. Nawet potężni Imperialni Rycerze nie są w stanie uratować planety przed Tyranidami, która zostaje pochłonięta przez obcych, ale za to kupili ludności czas na ewakuację. *'200 999.M41 - Gambit Kryptmana'. Inkwizytor Kryptman ogłoszony zdrajcą, podejmuje się niebezpiecznej misji na świecie labiryntu Carpathia. Dowodzi kilkoma drużynami specjalnie wyekwipowanych Szwadronów Śmierci do serca pieczar planety. Udaje im się pochwycić Genokrady w pole statyczne, choć wiele Kosmicznych Marines umarło podczas prób. Posłużą one do zwabienia Tyranidów do Sektora Octarius. *'550 999.M41 - Udaremniona Krucjata'. Wysoki Marszałek Helbrecht z Czarnych Templariuszy w pościgu za orczym Arcyhersztem Ghazghkullem Thraką prowadzi przepotężną flotę zbudowaną z aż piętnastu zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Naprowadza on flotę na jedną z macek Floty-Roju Lewiatan. Pomimo stosowania każdej możliwej wymyślnej strategii, olbrzymia armada zmuszona jest wycofać się przed jeszcze silniejszym Lewiatanem. Gniew Helbrechta musi liczyć się z rosnącymi Marinsami poległymi w walce z Tyranidami. *'650 999.M41 - ''Ogień Zatracenia. Kryptman i jego sojusznicy abordażują kosmiczny wrak Ogień Zatracenia. Porzucają w nim schwytane wcześniej Genokrady. Kryptman rozkazuje zniszczyć księżyc Gheist, aby nakierować wrak na Orkowe Imperium Octariusa znajdujące się w systemie Octarius. *'''718 999.M41 - Wojna w Octariusie. Od tego momentu ma miejsce niekończąca się wojna pomiędzy Orkami i Tyranidami w Sektorze Ocatrius. *'990 999.M41 - Bio-wypalanie'. Światostatki Biel-Tan i Iyanden jednoczą się aby zniszczyć kilkanaście światów imperialnych i orkowych w systemie Octarius. Ustawiają przyczółki gdzie zakładają zmodyfikowaną wersję potężnego psychicznego urządzenia zagłady. Tak jak wcześniej posłużyli się nim by zniszczyć zainfekowany przez Tyranidów świat Dȗriel tak teraz robią to na planetach które Lewiatan może najechać. Wściekłe Imperium atakuje ślepo Eldarów, ale taktyka Xenos przynosi efekt i Lewiatan nie opuszcza Sektora. =Floty-Roje= Rasa Tyranidów to rasa zrodzona w kosmosie, w którym czuje się najlepiej. Przemierzają oni galaktyki i pustkę między nimi w gęstych, nieprzeliczonych ławicach statków. Ławice te określane są mianem Flot-Rojów, zaś statki zwane są biookrętami. Taka ciągnąca się przez kilka lat świetlnych armada składa się z miliona żywych, świadomych okrętów, a każdy z nich jest zamieszkiwany przez całą masę monstrów. Tyranidzi nie budują swych okrętów z metalu i plastiku, lecz aby je wykreować posługują się technikami łączenia DNA i inżynierią genetyczną. Biookręty są hodowane z organicznego materiału, zebranego z ogołoconych planet. Tak samo organizmy rodzą się na statku w komorach reprodukcyjnych tylko po to by pełnić ściśle określoną rolę i służyć okrętowi, ten jak wszystkie inne statki służy Flocie-Roju. Tyranidzi pomimo ogromu liczb myślą, postrzegają i działają niczym jeden organizm kierowany wolą Umysłu Roju. Każda z Flot-Rojów mimo że reprezentuje tę samą rasę jest jednak unikatowa. Wszystko przez błyskawiczną adaptację. Mimo wspólnej rasy Floty-Roje działają osobno i rywalizują o zasoby oraz każda z osobna jest samowystarczalna. Każda posiada unikatowe gatunki Tyranidów i swoje własny wymyślne strategie wg. zdobyczy jakie napotkały. Prawda jest jednak bardziej przerażająca i złożona niż można sobie to wyobrazić, bowiem pomimo różnic tak naprawdę wszystkie Floty-Roje i malutkie flotylle odpryskowe stanowią jedność. Wszystkie one działają jakby były mackami jednej przeogromnej ławicy Tyranidów sterowanej niezgłębionym i przepotężnym Umysłem Roju. Magos Biologis z Marsa obserwując stada wywodzące się z różnych Flot-Rojów zaobserwowali skokowe zmiany w ewolucji DNA, które innym stworzeniom zajęłyby miliony lat. A ponieważ każda Flota-Rój posiada swoje Królowe lub inne organizmy wytwórcze na pokładach statków toteż Magos Biologis doszli do konkluzji że modyfikują potomstwo w reakcji na środowisko i napotkane formy życia. Po pewnym czasie Flota-Rój posiada liczne ulepszenia zawarte w puli genów dzięki zbieraniu kodu genetycznemu z odwiedzonych planet. Wg. Magosa Biologis Aldera Garricka ulepszenia genetyczne jednej Floty-Roju z biegiem lat są łączone z innymi Flotami-Rojami, tym samym wzmacniają one całą rasę Tyranidów. Floty Odpryskowe Poza zwykłymi Flotami-Rojami, które przybyły do galaktyki istnieją jeszcze tzw. floty odpryskowe. Są to armady Tyranidów, które przetrwały rozbicie głównej Floty-Roju i czasem mogą utworzyć nową Flotę-Rój. Alternatywnie flota odpryskowa może powstać z podziału Floty-Roju na kilka flotylli, które po pewnym czasie adaptacji i ewolucji będą się różniły i w ten sposób powstaną dwie Floty-Roje. Floty odpryskowe liczą zazwyczaj jedynie od kilku do klikunastu biookrętów ale to wystarcza by odizolować, opanować i pożreć świat, a następnie wyhodować więcej statków. Zwiększając ilość biookrętów we flocie z czasem urosną tak, że zostaną sklasyfikowane jako nowa Flota-Rój. Floty odpryskowe skutecznie osłabiają obronę Imperium, bo rozciągają mocno jego siły, atakując najsłabiej bronione światy. Bardzo wiele flot odpryskowych powstało po złamaniu ataku Krakena. Znane Floty-Roje =Umysł Roju= Magos Biologis Imperium kategoryzują tyranidzkie Floty-Roje jako osobne siły; każda posiada cechy, osobliwe jednostki i oryginalną taktykę. Do tego istnieje wiele flot odpryskowych, armad Tyranidów i wiele innych skupisk tych xenos, a każde czymś się wyróżnia. Badacze są jednak świadomi że pomimo różnorodności i dystansu Umysł Roju łączy je wszystkie w psychicznej jedności niczym jeden wielki organizm. Stanowi on jedną świadomość uformowaną z nieprzeliczonych miliardów umysłów Tyranidów. Jeden psychiczny byt, rządzący nimi wszystkimi - każda myśl, każda podejmowana akcja jest połączona z Umysłem Roju. I choć niektóre Tyranidy są zdolne do osobnego, racjonalnego myślenia, to jednak większość jest prymitywna pod tym względem i sterowana wyłącznie żelazną wolą Umysłu Roju, pełniąc wyspecjalizowaną rolę. Niektóre są nieco bardziej autonomiczne i mogą podejmować ograniczane przez Umysł Roju decyzje, które i tak są podyktowane celem, jaki wspólna świadomość chce osiągnąć. Zasięg Umysłu Roju jest przeogromny, rozciąga się na całą Drogę Mleczną, na wszystkie Floty-Roje. Jednak by był odbierany przez Tyranidy potrzeba łącznika, tzw. bestii synaptycznych jak np. Wojownik Tyranidzki, czy głównie Tyran Roju. Są to stworzenia zdolne do komunikacji ze swoimi braćmi poprzez telepatię synaptyczną, dzięki której przekazują im wolę Umysłu Roju. Dla Tyranidów zrobienie wszystkim organizmom odpowiednio dużych mózgów byłoby marnotrawstwem surowców i czasu, toteż obok niezliczonych (najczęściej małych) organizmów tylko nieliczne posiadają wysoko rozwinięty mózg, a część z nich to właśnie bestie synaptyczne. Sprawia to że pod dowództwem bestii synaptycznych wszystkie Tyranidy są zjednoczone Umysłem Roju i działają niczym jeden, perfekcyjnie skoordynowany super-organizm. Tworzy się wówczas synaptyczna sieć. Jednakże zabicie takiej bestii sprawia że sieć zostaje przerwana i powracają do najbardziej podstawowych, bezmyślnych i krwiożerczych instynktów. Z tego powodu w armii Tyranidów znajduje się kilka bestii synaptycznych. Dzięki temu sieć synaptyczna jest zabezpieczona, potężniejsza i o większym zasięgu. =Cień w Osnowie= Tak naprawdę jeszcze zanim nastąpi inwazja obrońcy planety muszą wygrać batalię wewnątrz swoich duszach, bowiem zanim nadejdą Tyranidzi na ich umysły będzie naciskał nieopisany strach, desperacja i uczucie paniki, będące efektami Cienia w Osnowie. Jest on dziwnym fenomenem, efektem roztaczania pola psionicznego przez każdą Flotę-Rój. Cień w Osnowie praktycznie uniemożliwia Astropatom wysyłanie wiadomości, wyłączając międzyplanetarną komunikację. Tym samym nikt nie może wezwać pomocy - w taki sposób obcy izolują planetę. Jest to zagłuszający psychiczny sygnał, który ogarnia całe systemy gwiezdne i dodatkowo blokuje podróże poprzez Osnowę, gdyż nawet afektuje Nawigatorów. Nie wiadomo czy jest generowany celowo przez Tyranidy, czy też jest ubocznym efektem synaptycznej kontroli Umysłu Roju. Grozę wbijającą się w umysł dziesięciokrotnie bardziej odczuwają psionicy i rasy psychicznie uzdolnione jak Eldarzy. Kiedy zaś spróbują użyć mocy psionicznych to odczują oni istną kakofonię niezliczonych wrzasków, uszkadzających ich jaźń - co może doprowadzić do szaleństwa. To jeden z najgorszych aspektów Tyranidów z powodu blokowania komunikacji, wsparcia, ucieczki i osłabia morale obrońców oraz niweluje możliwości psioników, jeśli ci nie są wystarczająco potężni. =Flota-Roju= Tyranidzi nie bez powodu opisywani są jako stworzenia nie z tego świata - podróżują w wielkich Flotach-Rojach, składających się z tzw. biookrętów. Wiele z nich jest prastarych i przebyło nieskończoną, zimną pustkę docierając do Drogi Mlecznej. Armada Tyranidów w przeciwieństwie do reszty ras nie korzysta z Osnowy do podróży międzygwiezdnych, co czyni ją znacznie bezpieczniejszą. Tyranidzi rozwinęli Statki-Ule do pokaźnego psionicznego potencjału, który wykorzystują aby manipulować polem grawitacyjnym gwiazd a tym samym rozpędzać się do ogromnych prędkości. Przez to, że każda napotkana flota przybyła z innej strony Drogi Mlecznej, nasuwa się przerażające założenie iż Tyranidzi mogli już pożreć w całości większą liczbę sąsiednich galaktyk. thumb|286px|Ogólny pogląd na jednostki Tyranidów Tyranidzi podobnie jak Imperium mają swego przewodnika. Nie jest to jednak dobrowolna służba. Tyranidami rządzi Umysł Roju. Tak naprawdę nie jest to pojedyncza istota, a forma kolektywizacji umysłów wyższych Tyranidów. Twór ten kontroluje każdą istotę w swoim zasięgu więzią między Tyranidami zwaną Synapsą. Od mikroskopijnych pasożytów wnikających do atmosfery aż do olbrzymich Statków-Uli. Umysł Roju nie ma jednak nieograniczonej władzy. Musi być pośrednio połączony z jednostkami na polu bitwy, a kosmosie jego wolę przedłużają główne statki floty. Pośrednikiem są najsilniejsze, największe osobniki ponieważ najtrudniej je zabić. =Struktura Roju= =Ogólna budowa= Tyranidzi przez to że nie pochodzą z naszej galaktyki są zupełnie odmienną frakcją w zmęczonej wojnami Drodze Mlecznej. Wyglądem przypominają oni nieco stawonogi, ale tak naprawdę są przerażającą mieszankę wszystkich zwierząt. Posiadają chitynowe pancerze nie ustępujące właściwościom wielu sztucznym, imperialnym tworzywom. Do tego ci xenos posiadają sześć kończyn, ślady segmentacji i żuwaczki zbliżające ich do stawonogów. Mimo to mają zaimplementowane części kręgowców w postaci np. szkieletu wewnętrznego, skóry czy szczęk albo kopyt. Poruszają się najczęściej na dwóch łapach, ale istnieje wiele odmian kroczących na czterech czy szcześciu łapach, czy latających, bądź pełzających. Tyranidzi są mistrzami ewoluowania, toteż ich organizmy potrafią przetrwać w każdych warunkach, dzięki takim biomodyfikacjom ciała jak specjalne gruczoły śluzu mogą przeżyć w próżni. Wytrzymać olbrzymie ciśnienia i naprężenia dzięki wzmocnieniom, oraz oddychać pod wodą, co umożliwiają im skrzela. Ze względu na dalece bardziej zaawansowane i potężniejsze ciała niż wszystkich innych Xenos wymagają mnóstwa energii, toteż aby odprowadzać powstałe ciepło i produkty spalania posiadają na plecach specjalne kominy. Niemal wszystkie Tyranidy zostały zaprojektowane przez Królową Ula, która uzbraja je w szereg niezwykle zaawansowanych biologicznie broni i modyfikacji. Od koso-szpon, które wyzwalają energię, aby lepiej rozszarpywać ofiary, po działo bioplazmy, radzące sobie z niemal każdym celem, na strzelającym żywymi pociskami Pochłaniaczu kończąc. Kolory jednostek zależą od ich pochodzenia - każda Flota-Rój stosuje inny pigment opancerzenia, skóry, łusek i biomodyfikacji. Pogląd budowy (obrazek obok): thumb|388px|Obraz sekcji zwłok a) Czaszka. Bardzo gęsto uwapniona, stanowiąca szkielet wewnętrzny. Widoczne woreczki gruczołowe produkują wodną maź, prawdopodobnie jest to zaawansowany system odpornościowy. Zmysł wzroku zbliżony budową do ludzkiego. W głowie znajdują się też receptory smaku, analizujące powietrze. Silnie umięśniona szczęka pozwala na rozrywanie nawet najtwardszych materiałów. b) Kończyna wyposażona w dziwny system mięśniowo-szkieletowy - jest on endoszkieletowo-egzoszkieletowy. Mięśnie są na zewnątrz, podobnie jak niektóre fragmenty szkieletu, ale podobnie jest wewnątrz. Przypomina to warstwy mięśniowo-szkieletowe. Działają więc na podobnej zasadzie jak pancerze wspomagane. Niesamowicie gęste włókna mięśni potrafią bardzo mocno się rozciągać i błyskawicznie kurczyć. c) Górna wnęka. Znajduje się tam grupa bliżej niezidentyfikowanych organów, posiadająca otwory oddechowe. Pod membraną znajduje się szlak trawienny, bogaty w enzymy, który zakończony jest kanałem wydalniczym. Cała struktura wygląda na dość prostą, wręcz absurdalnie prostą w porównaniu do wszystkich organów. d) Podobne do sprężyn muskularne włókna, stanowiące prawdopodobnie przystosowanie do szybkiego poruszania się. e) Amputowany język, stanowiący też pokładełko. Jest to wzmocniona kolumna bardzo silnych mięśni zaostrzona na końcu, na którym znajduje się otwór. Jest to organ służący do rozmnażania bądź po prostu zabijania. Po wbiciu w ofiarę wszczepia jej mały organizm, który potem wpływa na rozmnażanie nieszczęśnika. Tak zapoczątkowane zostają kulty genokradów. Macki s.17 Bestiariusz Rodzaje jednostek bojowych Unikatowe gatunki Rodzaje broni, ciężkie, lekkie, super ciężkie, latające bestie synaptyczne walka z tyrkami efekt hydry, 3-4.s27 Flota-Rój Tyranidz spacehulki Podróż od galaktyki do galaktyki musiała zużyć im niewyobrażalnie wielkie zasoby energii, które Tyranidzi pozyskują z biomasy Etapy planetarnej konsumpcji 4s.4 Mogło by się wydawać, że tyranidzi "z marszu" atakują pierwszą lepszą napotkaną planetę. Tak jednak nie jest. Ich atak jest bardzo dobrze zaplanowany, a planety które wybierają to zazwyczaj te o bogatej faunie i florze. Jak wiadomo tyranidzi atakują planety ,aby zdobyć biomasę. W tym celu dosłownie konsumują wszelkie jej organizmy żywe, od ludzi aż po rośliny. Niemalże całkowicie pobierają atmosferę a także metale z powierzchni potrzebne im do pancerzy lub innych celów.thumb|200px|Zarodnik Mycetyczny dostarczył Karnifeksa na pole bitwy *Dzień 1: Zarodniki Mycetyczne zawierające głównie Liktorów oraz Genokrady zostają zrzucone na pole bitwy. Liktorzy maja za zadanie infiltrować linie obronne przeciwnika. Kiedy zarodniki dotykają ziemi rozmnażanie rozpoczyna się natychmiast. *Dzień 9: Do dnia dziewiątego zasięg tyranidzkiej ekspansji rozszerzył się o około 250 km od miejsca rozpoczęcia inwazji i stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla Planetarnych Sił Obronnych. *Dzień 13: Tyranidzi zdobyli już 700 km terenu wokół strefy zrzutu. *Dzień 37: Rój całkowicie kontroluje już 2000 km od miejsca upadku zarodników, zaczęła się biologiczna inwazja, sięgająca już 5000 km od strefy zrzutu. *Dzień 48: Drastycznie szybko wzrasta liczebność Tyranidów - populacja podwaja się mniej więcej co 3 dni. *Dzień 50: Przybywa główna flota Tyranidów w skład której wchodzi około 1.5 miliarda statków. Całkowity psioniczny kontakt z najechaną planetą zostaje zerwany poprzez działania Umysły Roju. Flota-Rój zablokowuje całą orbitę wokół planety. Ucieczka staje się niemożliwa. Stada Termagauntów eliminują wszelkie życie na powierzchni planety. thumb|Pobieranie biomasy z podbitego świata *Dzień 51: Rozpoczyna się pobieranie całej biomasy. Na powierzchni lądują statki, na pokładzie których znajdują się stada rozpruwaczy. Pożerają one cały materiał genetyczny znajdujący się na planecie (również w postaci innych Tyranidów) i składują go w swego rodzaju basenach. Do floty biomasa dociera poprzez wieże kapilarne oraz statki. *Dzień 80: Rozpruwacze wracają na statki, które wracają z powrotem na orbitę. Flota-Ul schodzi do wyższych warstw atmosfery i rozpoczyna jej pobieranie. Spadek ciśnienia powoduje wrzenie oceanów, które także są pobierane na użytek floty. Ubytek masy oceanów powoduje zwiększony ruch płyt tektonicznych a co za tym idzie zwiększa się aktywność wulkaniczna na powierzchni planety. Po zakończeniu całego procesu flota opuszcza orbitę w celu poszukiwania następnego celu. *Dzień 100: Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna przybywa wezwana sygnałem S.O.S., jednak zastaje tylko martwy, niezdatny do zamieszkania świat. Ciekawostki * Rasa Zergów z gry Starcraft od Blizarda została odwzorowana na Tyranidach. Źródła William King, Kosmiczny Wilk: *''Struktura rojów'' Codex: Tyranids 4th edition (i wersja PL): *''Historia: Pierwszy Kontakt: s.12, s.24-25; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.6'' *''Floty-Roje: s.4-5'' *''Cień w Osnowie: s.4'' Codex: Tyranids 5th edition: *''Historia; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.16-17; 2. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.20-22. s.26-27'' *''Historia; Wydarzenia 1. Wojny: s. 16-17; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.20-21; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny:'' *''Floty-Roje: s.6'' Codex: Tyranids 6th edition: *''Wstęp: s.6'' *''Historia; s.8, s.14; Pochodzenie: s.6-8; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.8, s.12, s.13-15; 2. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.17, s.20-22; 3. Wojna Tyranidzkia; s.25-33'' *''Historia; Wydarzenia 1. Wojny: s.14-15; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.22-23; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.32-35'' *''Floty-Roje: s.6, s.17; Znane Floty-Roje: s.14-15, s.22-23, s.30-34'' *''Umysł Roju: s.6'' *''Cień w Osnowie: s.7'' Rulebook 5th edition: *''Floty-Roje: s.166'' Codex: Imperial Guard 5th edition: *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2 Wojny: s.23'' *''Floty-Roje: s.23'' Codex: Imperial Knights 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna, 155.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.109; 3. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.56'' Codex: Eldar 6th edition: *''Historia; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.22; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.23'' Codex: Dark Angels 6th edition: *''Historia; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.25'' Codex: Sisters of Battle 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna, 208.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.21'' Codex: Space Wolves 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna, 276.stronnicowy): *''Historia; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.69-70; Wydarzenia 1. Wojny: s.69-70; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.73'' *''Floty-Roje: s.73'' Codex: Tau Empire 6th edition: *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.29'' Codex: Legion of the Damned 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna, 91.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Pierwszy Kontakt: s.18; 1. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.18; Wydarzenia 1. Wojny: s.18'' *''Floty-Roje: s.18'' Codex: Skitarii 7th edition: *''Historia; Wydarzenia 1. Wojny: s.22'' Codex: Genesteal Cults 7th edition: *''Historia; Pierwszy Kontakt: s.38-40'' Codex: Blood Angels 7th edition (wersja elektorniczna, 273.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.80, s.84-85'' Codex: Orks 7th edition (wersja elektorniczna, 238.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.84'' Codex: Space Wolves 7th edition (wersja elektorniczna, 276.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 2. Wojny: s.91'' Codex: Harlequins 7th edition (wersja elektorniczna, 230.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.71'' Codex: Grey Knights 7th edition (wersja elektorniczna, 224.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.99'' Deathwatch - Mark of the Xenos: *''Historia; 3. Wojna Tyranidzka: s.33, s.35'' Shield of Baal: Exterminatus (wersja elektroniczna, 368.stronnicowy): *''Historia; Wydarzenia 3. Wojny: s.267'' Graham McNeil Priests of Mars: *''Floty-Roje: rozdział "Microcontent 07"'' Xenology Anphelion project. Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:W BUDOWIE